Wolf Children Alfred and Matthew
by MysticalMermaidMaiden
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was your usual collage student living a normal life. But when he meets Marianne Bonnefoy his life suddenly changes when the women he fell in love tells him she's half wolf. Despite this, he still stays with her and they have two boys who also turn into wolves. But when tragedy strikes, it's up to Arthur to raise his two sons alone.
1. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I only own what I created or made up. Eerything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _If I had told anyone this is a true story, they would have laughed and said it was nothing but a fairytale. But it's true. Every word of it._

 _This is the story of my father who fell in love with my mother._

Beep! beep! beep!

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" 20 year old Arthur Kirkland shouted when he woke up one early spring morning.

He jumped out of bed and guickly started the shower. After he was done he started to get ready. He dresed in a forest green vest with a white long sleeved buttoned shirt underneath it. With it were dark brown pants and black shoes. Once he was done, Arthur grabs his bag and runs off after locking his apartment.

He runs off to the train station.

 _Dad was a college student somewhere in the city where he was learning to become a accountant like grandfather. He worked part time at a small book store just in another part of town. He worked there so he can pay off living expenses while collage was being payed by scholarships._

Arthur runs out the train once it reached his destination and he runs to school. When he finally makes it, the bell rang signaling that class has already begun. Arthur curses but continues to run.

Five minutes have passed and Arthur finally made to class. After a bit of scolding from the teacher Arthur sat on his seat and the teacher began her lesson.

Three hours pass and school was over for Arthur. After he gathered his books and notes, he left for work.

* * *

"Hey Arthur, we got a couple of books that just arrived and we need to stack them before closing time. Mind stacking them for me?" one of Arthurs coworkers asked Arthur who was behind the counter.

Arthur nods. "Sure. I'll get on it."

"Thanks."

Arthur walks to the box of delivered books. He kneels down and opens the lid. He takes the books out and starts stacking them where they should be.

The book store Arthur worked was something you would see in the eighteen hundreds of old England. Everything to the door to the selves was built with wood. On the ceiling were lights that gave the place a mysterious vibe. It always welcomed you with a scent of coffee or hot chocolate despite the fact the nearest coffee shop being two blocks away.

The bookstore was so far the only place to sell first edition novels to bestsellers. By far this was the only place Arthur worked that wasn't filled with disrespecting customers or a rude manager. The place had a few customers come and go and the manager happens to be the great grandson of the stores owner and he was pretty cool for a man in his mid forties.

Arthur was just about done with the first pile of books when he heard someone humming very soft and quiet. Arthur stops in his tracks and peeks through the shelf. On the other side was a young woman who was properly around his age or a little older.

She had chestnut beautiful hair done in a bun with a few strands sticking out and curled very nicely. The women wore a light purple dress with a white sweater over it. She had brown flats on with a matching purse hanging around her.

The women was reading a book as she hummed to herself as she read. She smiles and continues to read, oblivous to Arthur watching her.

Arthur was amazed by her beauty. She was like a freshly bloomed rose in the spring. It was hard to imagine someone as beautiful as this woman in front of him was real.

The woman stops reading and she looks at Arthur. Arthur freezes. The women smiles kindly and waves to him with her eyes closed. He blushes a deep red and walks away but not before he trips on a pile of books that magically appeared out of nowhere. He hears the woman giggle from the other side.

Arthur embarrassingly continues to walk away and he hides behind the counter burying his face into his hands.

"Smooth Arthur." The manager jokes.

"Shut up."

* * *

Two days later, Arthur was in class taking notes as he listened to the professors lecture. As he did, he suddenly thought of the woman in the bookstore. After he humiliated himself that day, he decided to apologize to her once he had the courage to do so but before he could, se disappeared as she was never there.

Since that day, Arthur has not stopped thinking about her. It was simply impossible to forget someone that beautiful. Arthur chuckles to himself. ' _Look at me, head over heels over a woman I don't know nothing about. I'm acting like a child thinking about her all the time. It's best if I forgot about her anyways. She probably thinks I'm pervert staring at her. Besides, it's not you'll ever see her again._ '

Then to his amazement and shock, the woman from the bookstore was there in the same room he was in just three rows down on the left by the windows.

Arthur blinks in surprise. He rubs his eyes hoping that this wasn't some kind of joke his mind was playing on him. But sure enough it was true.

 _Dad couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the woman he had met at the bookstore that early spring afternoon. He said that when he saw her there he thought he had stopped breathing. He sat there motionless, afraid that if he moved or even blinked, she would disappear._

Class ended and everyone got up from their seats and began to leave one by one. Arthur picked up his binder and looks at the seat the woman was at. She wasn't there.

Arthur looks around the room and hears the back door open. He looks at that direction and see's her walk out. He didn't hesitate to follow her.

Arthur runs out the doors and looks both ways. He spots her walking to the right to downstairs. Arthur runs to that direction.

Standing on the steps, Arthur stops her. "Hey you!"

The girl stops walking and looks at him. Her eyes widened in surprise but she smiles. "Oh, it is just you _monsieur_. I did not expect to see you here." Arthur almost groans. She was french. Perfect.

"What are you doing here?" He asks her. "I've never seen you around here before."

"What does my presence bother you?"

"No. I'm just wondering why you are here. Your not a student here are you?" he asks her.

She smiles. "Are you going to rat out on me if I say I wasn't?"

"It not my place to do so but the professor will find out and you'll definitely be in trouble." He tells her. She hums in response.

"Well I can't afford that to happen." She says to herself glancing at the floor. Loking at Arthur, the woman says, "Then I guess I have no choice but to stop going."

"What?" he whispers.

" _Au raviour monsieur_ , it was nice to see you again." She waves goodbye and walks downstairs.

Without thinking Arthur runs after her. Outside the school building just before she was gone for good, Arthur stops her again. "Wait." he bends to his and tries to regain his breathing. She looks at him.

"Don't-" he pants. "Don't leave...yet...oh god..."

"Are you alright _monsieur_?" she asks concered. "Its...its Arthur and yes...I'm alright." he tells her between breaths. Once he regained his breathing, Arthur stands straight and says, "Its going to be tough learning everything without a textbook so here." He goes through his bag and takes out his textbook.

He hands her the book which she accepts. She questionably loks at him. "Study tonight and tomorrow you can return it to me once your done."

The women looks at the book then back to Arthur. She smiles. "I can't wait to see you till then _monsieur_ Kirkland."

"Yes well take care of that book ms..."

"Bonnefy. Marianne Bonnefy."

* * *

 **AN: I've been wanting to do a Fruk version of** ** _Wolf Children_** **ever since I saw the movie again last month. Now of course this won't follow the movie completely I will give it my own twist of course with a few changes.**

 **So you all know the drill, comment, fav and/or follow if you want to read more and until next time!**


	2. Cooking and The Date

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/ creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

That entire week Arthur spent some of his school hours sneaking Marianne into his classes and the library. During those days sneaking her in, Arthur got to know a few things about her.

She was a flirt. She flirted with everyone that was male and female, it really didn't matter who unless it was a living person. Another thing he found out was she was a pervert. It didn't matter what the situation was or where they were, Marianne would openly make inappropriate comments and sometimes touch him. Arthur would usually blush in embarrassment ot yell at her.

And that was something Marianne loved. She loved seeing Arthur blushing while he yelled at her. It made her giggle to see someone who claims to be a gentleman curse and yell like a raging man.

She also loved to travel and, before moving to England, thats what she did after she turned eighteen. She traveled everywhere to the states, Canada, Egypt, even China. She traveled half of the world before she decided to settle down and move to England.

Marianne also loved to speak her mind. Mostly around Arthur in which she would comment about his eyebrows, his cooking, and even about his clothing which is what they were arguing about while they were at the park one spring afternoon.

"I swear Arthur, sometimes you dress like a bussinessmans intern." Marianne says.

Arthur glares at her. "Shut up. I have you know my choice in clothing are much better and _stylish_ than an interns." he tells her.

"Yes if you love dressing up like a old man."

Arthur growls in irritation. "I'm only wearing a damn suit you damn frog! Whats wrong with that!?" Marianne laughs. Since they began to hang out more, Arthur has nicknamed her 'frog' much to Marianne's confusion. According to Arthur, it was because she was annoying, loud, and french.

Once Marianne stops laughing, she smelled something rather disgusting. It was unfamiliar, nothing she smelled before. Marianne looks at the sandwich Arthur had taken out. She gags.

Arthur looks at Marianne and he sees her with her hand over her mouth, looking at his sandwich with diaguest.

"What on earth are you eatting?" she asks him.

"Lunch. Do you want a bite?" he held his sandwich out to ehr2. Marianne backs away in disgust. "Get that _thing_ away frome me!" she yelled. "What on earth is in that sandwich!?"

"Lettuce, mayonnaise, ham with some tomatoes. Why?"

"It smells horrible thats why!"

"Oh yes like a sandwich can smell horrible. Your overacting it smells perfectly fine to me."

Marianne gives him a dumbfounded look. "Are you insane?" shaking her head, Marianne grabs his sandwich and stands up. She walks to the trash can and throws it away.

Arthur looks at her in disbelief. "What the hell you idiot! Why did you do that for?!"

"Because your going to have a early death if you continue to eat that thing of a sandwitch." she tells him. Marianne sighs and she plants her hands on her hips. "I have no choice but to help you."

"Help me? You mean with my cooking?" he asks. Marianne nods. Arthur scoffs. "I don't need your help, my cooking is fine!" Marianne scoffs outloud and laughs. "Yes if you want to poison someone if thats what you mean."

Before Arthur could continue his rant and possibly start a fight, Marianne stops him and says, "I'm going to make a proposition for you."

"Oh pray tell."

"Since your cooking skills are terrible beyond belief, I have taken it upon myself to teach you the right way." she tells him. "And why would you do that?" he asks her.

"Because no one is allowed to cook as horrible like you. And besides what happens when your married and you want to cook a nice meal for your wife? I'm going to feel sorry for whoever marries you and has to be stuck with your deadly cooking. "

"Is that right?" Arthur stands up from the bench and faces her. "Fine then. Tomorrow after I get out of work, your going to teach me how to cook and for the entire month you will start by teaching me how to make my mothers cuisine that has been passed down generation to generation." he tells her.

"Oh it'll take more than a month for your cooking to approve perfectly but since I love a challenge, I'll accept it."

 _Dad wasn't serious when he made that bet that day but mom, mom was determined to fix dads cooking skills so the next day when he arrived home, he was surprised to see mom at the kitchen prepared and ready._

 _For the next full month, mom workee hard to have dad make something that wasn't brunt, dangerous to eat, or uneatable to chew._

 _Dad said he never worked hard in his entire life till that month just so he can make one simple dish. Finally, after many failed attempts, two burned kitchens and fighting later, Dad was able to make a dish that looked well enough to eat._

 _"_ Alright frog, here it is." Arthur says. He sets the dish in front of Marianne who was sitting down in thr dining room of Arthurs home. "The one dish I worked hard to make just to appeal to your taste." Marianne leans down and sniffs. She hums in surprise. "Well, at least it doesn't smell like death. " she joked.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Shut up and just eat the damn thing." Marianne giggles but does what she was told and takes a bite out of it. She chews for a minute then moans. While she ate, Arthur stands behind her and waits.

When she was finally done, Marianne hums and looks at it. "Well, what do you think?" he asks her. Marianne puts her fork down and says, "Well the good news is, it doesn't taste so much like death like the last time." she half jokes.

"Haha very funny." he sarcastically says.

"But it still has the taste of metal for some reason and I can't taste the flavor that much. But overall you've done well. For your first month anyways." she looks behind her and smiles. "Congratulations Arthur, you've managed to make something that isn't poisonous."

Arthur rolls his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time but was secretly glad nonetheless.

Marianne stands up and says, "Well, tomorrow I'll come by at the same time and if your up for it, I'll teach you a famous French dessert that is absolutely delicious." she walks out the dining room and heads to the living room to grab her coat. Once she puts it on, she heads to the front door and before she opens it, Arthur asks her, "How about instead of that we head to a fancy restaurant?"

Marianne looks at him. "Excuse me?"

"I just think I would reward you for your hard efforts in teaching me how to cook. I mean, its the least I could do." he tells her.

Marianne smiles. "Is Arthur Kirkland asking me out on a date? My Arthur, I had no idea you felt that way about me."

"Sod off you git I'm only doing this because I feel like you deserve it. Now do you want to go or not?"

Marianne smiles and she nods.

* * *

Arthur sighs as he stood outside the restaurant waiting for Marianne to arrive.

The restaurant he decided to take her was a small but well known small French restaurant. Arthur has passed this place many times and while he wasn't a fan of french food, he figured he would deal with it since this was his thanks to Marianne for teaching him.

He checks the time for the tenth time. She was running a little late he thought. What could possibly be keeping her late?

"Of course you would be the type to arrive here on time." Arthur turns around and he was about to acold her when he saw what she was wearing.

Marianne waa wearing a sleeveless black dress with the skirt reaching just above her knees. She wore matching black heels that made her slightly taller than Arthur, her hair was done in a franch braid and she wore a little more make-up then she usually did. In short, she looked beautiful.

Arthur blushes which causes Marianne to giggle.

"Are you going to be standing there all night with your mouth wide open or are we going to have dinner?"

Arthur blushes in embarrassment and he grabs her hand leading her inside. "Shut up and lets go."

* * *

That evening, Arthur found himself actually enjoying dinnet with with Marianne. While they did bicker and call each other names back and fourth, they mostly talked about themselves which is something they rarely did since Marianne didn't like sharing much about herself and Arthur would rather not talk about his dysfunctional family he rarely sees.

"So what made you involved in becoming a accountant?" Marianne asks him. "My father was a accountant and his father before him was one too." Arthur tells her. "Father originally planned for my brothers and I to follow the same path he did. My brothers didn't so I ended up being the only one who did."

"But wasn't there a career you wanted to do besides being an account?" she asks him. Arthur looks down and he twirls his drink around. "Yes." he tells her. "There was but mt father wouldn't allow me to follow that path."

Marianne tiltes her head in curiosity. "What was your dream?" Arthur does not answer. "Its okay, I won't laugh." she tells him. "If thats what your worried about "

"Its not that. Its just... Its a rather silly dream after all. You would probably think it was ridiculous."

Marianne shakes her head. "No I wouldn't. Please. I want to hear it "

Arthur sighs. "Fine. I originally wanted to be a writer."

Marianne widend her eyes in surprise. "A writer? Were you any good?" she asks.

"Of course. One of my teachers even recommend that I study in a collage that teaches writing. But father refused allowing me to apply saying he already settled me to become an accountant. He didn't want his son to follow a dream that wasn't going to happen."

"Your father was a strict man wasn't he?"

Arthur shakes his head. "Not all the time. He was a very loving husband and father and was a hardworking man. He just didn't want his children to be disappointed when they wanted to do follow their dreams like he did."

Marianne nods. "But that didn't mean he had to force you to guit your dreams. Who knows, you would have been a amazing writer."

Arthur scoffs and takes a sip out of his glass. "Highly doubt it. Its too late for me anyways and I doubt I can make a good book thats worth reading. Its better if I just stay an accountant."

Marianne hums. "Thats too bad. You probably would have been a magnificent writer."

* * *

Once dinner was over and Arthur had payed, they walked out the restaurant.

"So, the night is still young do you want to go go for a walk?" Arthur asks her. Marianne smiles. "You could not resist me did you Arthur?"

Arthur smiles. "Do you want to walk or not?"

Marianne laughs but she nods. "Sure."

* * *

 **AN: I swear this chapter would have been MUCH longer if I kept going but I just cut it down cause I did not want to make this longer.**

 **So I hope I got Arthur and Marianne in character especially when they're arguing because coming up with those was hard but fun at the same time.**

 **So until next time, please review, fav or follow if you like this and until next time.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Revealed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

At the park, later that evening, with the moon high in the sky and the place silent, with the sound of crickets somewhere in the bushes, the park was lit with light bulbs hanging from wires and around the barks of trees, making the environment beautiful to walk through in the evening.

Arthur and Marianne were one of few people who were still at the park. Others were those who were walking with their dogs, or couples enjoying their walk.

Marianne was laughing at something Arthur told her, but it wasn't the usual teasing kind.

"You actually believed you could see fairies and other mythical creatures when you were young?" Marianne asked, not believing what he had told her.

Arthur sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "I didn't have many friends growing up as a kid," he tells her. "So I usually imagined myself playing with fairies and goblins, and going on grand adventures as a pirate. I also fancied mythical creatures, so it wasn't hard trying to come up with what they would look like."

She hummed, "I never would have thought someone like you would imagine things such as fairies to be your friends."

Well it wasn't taken lightly when I was in school. Everyone in my class, including my brothers, thought I was a complete loon. They always made fun of me."

"Well you were a child back then what would you expect? Besides it just showed you had a big imagination."

Arthur smiled, "And what about you? Did you have friends growing up?"

Marianne shook her head and glanced at the floor, "I didn't get along well with kids my age back then…" Marianne stops and she suddenly thinks back to when she was a little girl. All the other kids on the first day of school have already made friends. Marianne, who was eight at the time and just recently moved to a move school, sat by the bench watching the other kids play.

Arthurs eyes popped open in surprise. "Really? That's ridiculous, someone like you must have had a handful of friends."

She shook her head, "That's where your wrong _mon ami_."

Arthur raised a questioning look.

Marianne looked at Arthur and she smiled, "But its fine. I mean look at me, look at how I turned out. Besides, I'm fine being on my own."

She smiled and walked ahead of Arthur, humming.

He was skeptical to say the least. He didn't believe that she was fine with this. She was a social butterfly, who longed for the attention of other people. Marianne loved interacting with others. So hearing that she was fine with this, not having friends and being alone, it just didn't look right for someone who is full of life and wonderful to have around. Despite how annoying she could be sometimes.

"I don't believe you," he said.

They stopped walking and Marianne turned around to look at Arthur.

"Excuse me?"

"Being fine on your own. Its rubbish. No one likes to be alone. I would know," he said. "Besides you have me don't you?"

Marianne looked at him in surprise.

Arthur walked to her and continued, "So you're not alone anymore. You have me and I have you so from now on, starting today, we're friends."

Marianne stayed quiet with her jaw slightly open. She wasn't expecting him to say that.

Arthur waited for her to respond. He even waited for her to laugh or make some comment, but none came.

Instead, Marianne genuinely smiled and said, "Thank you."

Arthur blushed, averting his eyes, "Ye-yes well...let's go. It's late and it's a long walk to your house, correct?"

He gave her no time to respond and grabbed her hand, walking in the direction to her home. At least, until she corrected him and told him to go the other direction.

As he walked her home, Marianne frowned the entire way with an guilty look on her face.

* * *

Some weeks after that, Arthur was hit with a sudden realization. He was falling for Marianne. It wasn't much of a shock though. Since the day he first saw her, Arthur was attracted to her. But that was all it was. Just a attraction. But that attraction suddenly turned into something more when he began choosing his clothes more carefully to being more excited about their usual meetings at the park or at school.

Arthur always thought about her more than usual and when his mind did go to Marianne, he wondered what she was doing when they weren't together. And he also wondered if she possibly felt the same way.

It was raining outside when Arthur got out of work and he quickly ran home to avoid getting wet. He was cursing to himself about the weather and how idiotic he was to forget his umbrella in a time like this.

Unfortunately for him, his house was a few blocks away from where he worked so by the time he got home, he would be soaking wet. Guess he'll have to take a shower once he arrives home.

When Arthur made it back home, he took out his keys and he was about to unlock the door when it opened itself. Suspicious, Arthur slowly walks inside and carefully closes the door. Taking off his jacket, Arthur notices the living room had the lights on.

Thinking that the intruder was there, Arthur goes through the cabniet that was next to him and he takes out a gun. Walking slowly and quietly to the living room, Arthur pinned his back to the wall ans before he could say anything, he heard a recognizable voice.

"Arthur is that you?" it was Marianne. Arthur looks in the living room and sure enough, sitting on the couch was Marianne.

Letting out a sigh he hadn't realised he was holding, Arthur tucks the gun on his back pockets and asks her while walking towards her, "Bloody hell Marianne. What in the world are you doing here?"

Marianne smiles teasely. "What, I can't visit my friend when he came home from work?"

"Not when you come unannounced you idiot. What are you doing here?"

Marianne lets out a nervous sigh. "C-can I tell you something?" she asks.

Arthur nods. "Sure. Oh, do you want me to fetch a cup of tea for you?" he asks her. Before he could go to the kitchen and make tea, Marianne stops him in a raised voice. "No!"

Arthur questioningly looks at her. Marianne blushes in embarrassment. She clears her throat and glances down to the ground. "This is very important. Please." she looks at him with a serious face and pats a space next to her.

Arthur nods again and sits down next to her.

For a while, they sat there in silence. The rain pounded the window and lightning boomed in the now dark grey sky. The tick tock of the clock ticked away in the silence between the two.

Finally, Marianne speaks. "You said a couple of weeks ago that you are my friend correct?"

Arthur looks at her when she spoke. After she asked her question, he nods. "Yes."

"And uh...friends don't keep things from each other right?" she starts to fumble with her hands.

Arthur wasn't sure where she was going with this conversation but he nods anyways. "Yes I suppose."

"And you remember when I told you I never had a friend before you?" he nods again.

"Well you see, the reason why I never had friends is because at the time, I trusted no one." she tells him.

Arthur questionably arches a eyebrow. "What do you mean? I thought it was because you couldn't get along with the kids your age." he says.

"And thats true. But the reason for that is because I didn't trust anyone."

"Trust?" Marianne nods. "Yes. Back then, I had a difficult time trusting anybody so whenever kids back then asked if I wanted to play with them or hang out with them, I would refuse. They treated me like such an outcast even though none of them knew the struggle I was going through." she explains to him.

"And why was it hard to trust them?" he asks her.

Marianne nervously sighs. ' _Come on Marianne. You can't back out of this. You've already shared to much. You might as well just tell him. Besides...he's the first person you've actually trusted._ '

Marianne looks at Arthur and tells him, "Theres a part of me that, for a very long time, I had to keep it a secret and...I was afraid to show or tell someone about this."

Arthur doesn't reapond. He continues to let her talk so whatever questions he had will be asked later.

"I want you to promise that you won't scream. Will you promise me that?" she asks. Arthur nods.

So he closes his eyes and he sits there, waiting for Marianne to show him her secret.

"Are you ready now?" he asks her.

"Wait. I'm just trying to stay calm. I'm nervous right now okay?"

Arthur laughs. "Nervous? Marianne its just me. You have nothing to worry about okay?"

It took her a while to respond. "...okay..." Hearing her take a deep brearh, Arthur waits for a few minutes before he tells her, "I'm opening my eyes now okay?" when she didn't respond, Arthur opens his eyee softly and when he looks at Marianne, his eyes popped in surprise.

Marianne was slowly transforming into a wolf.

She grew a few inches taller than Arthur, her skin was covered in light brown fur with some of it like her nozzle and head to a line down to her tail covering it a darker shade of brown. Her long hair was still there and it looked as if her clothes stretched as she transformed.

What were more memorizing were her eyes. Always a beautiful color of blue, was now the color of violet. They were like gleaming gems shining in the moonlight.

When she was done, Marianne says, "This is the real me. This is who I am."

Arthur stay quiet but in his head, he had a lot of questions that he wanted to ask her.

"Are you...are you scared?" Marianne asks nervously. Surprisingly, he wasn't. He shock his head.

"But your shaking." she pointed out.

He forgot that he was soaking wet from the rain. "Thats because its raining outside and I'm freezing." he tells her.

"So...your not afraid of me?" she asks. "Your not scared that I'm a wolf? This doesn't bother you?"

Without thinking, Arthur grabs her paws and tightly holds on to them. Marianne gasps softly and she stops talking.

Staring into her eyes, Arthur says, "Stop being dramatic you idiot. Your still that lousy annoying French women I met that day in class. Whatever form you have, wolf, dragon, even a frog, your still you. So no I'm not afraid because its you." he smiles tenderly.

 _Mom was a part of wolves who had the ability to shapeshift into wolves and humans. She was the only one the only one in her family who were able to transform after the death her parents when she was a little girl._

 _They told her before they died that she must not reveal her secret to anyone for if anyone found out, ahe will not belong in two different worlds._

 _For years Mom has kept this a secret, refusing to trust anyone. For a long time, she felt like she didn't belong and for a while, it seemed like she could never trust anyone about her secret because if she told anyone, she will be rejected and lonely._

 _Ahe never accepted her other half. Until she met him._

The next morning, it had stopped raining and outside you could hear distant shouting of parents rushing their children or dogs parking and cars honking or driving by.

Marianne was the first to wake and she found herself in the living room sleeping on the couch. She sits up and she looks at her surroundings with a tired look until she remembered last nigt events.

She remembered revealing her secret to Arthur and how he reacted afterwards.

At the thought of Arthur, she hears a slight moan. Marianne looks down and laying on the couch was Arthur. He was laying on his back with his mouth slightly open and his right arm laying on the back of the couch. He was snoring lightly and the sight of him sleeping was actually quite adorable.

Marianne smiles and she brushes a strand of his bangs away from his face.

" _Je vous remercie_ Arthur."

* * *

 **AN: I swear these chapers are getting longer and longer. This is over 1,000! I'm not even kidding.**

 **Anyways I want to thank WolfmanJim for reading the first half of this chapter and seeing my mistakes.**

 **So until next time please review, follow and fav if you like this and until next time.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Time Goes By

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur lets out a yawn as he lazily walked to the university. He smacked his lips and wipes his eyes for what seemed like the tenth time.

He was too tired to complain about not having tea and he was to tired to even complain about how uncomfortable he was sleeping on the couch. How he ended up sleeping there was a mystery to him but he knew for a fact that he was never sleeping there again.

Arthur lets out another yawn when he stumbles upon Marianne.

They stopped in front of the university's enterence and stared at each other with wide eyes. Arthur blinks a couple of times while Marianne stares at him with wide eyes. A sudden image of her as a wolf popped in his head and for some reason Arthur found himself blushing.

Marianne suddenly blushes and she looks away.

To some people, this would have been a ordinary scene. Two people standing in front of one another and blushing like a couple of teenagers who had just admitted their feelings to one another. But in reality, Marianne was scared as hell. After revealing her greatest secret to Arthur, Marianne was worried of the looks he would properly give her and scared that he would reject her once he relises that he's been hanging out with a monster and that he will never want to see her again.

She hoped that when she left his house that morning, she will probably have to avoid him but she wasn't planning on this. Now what was she supposed to do know? How is her relationship with Arthur supposed to be the same after that night? Will things be normal or will everything be different from now on?

Will Arthur get used to her wolf form?

All of these thoughts ran through her head and it was giving her a headache.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come to class?" Marianne looks at Arthur who was staring at her with his eyebrow raised up with a impatient look.

Collecting her thoughts, Marianne says, "Hold your horses, I'm coming." she runs next to him and they head to class.

Maybe things are not going to change after all.

* * *

Things have been normal as they usually were between the two. Like today for example.

" _Mon dieu_! Arthur what have you done!?" Marianne shrieked in horror.

Arthur was by the stove trying to put out a fire that he 'accidentally' created. He was trying to put it out by stomping it with a cloth that he used for washing dishes but it wasn't making the situation better since black smoke was coming out of it and the fire wqs getting higher.

"Well don't just stand there you idiot help me!" Arthur yells at her. Marianne rushes to the sink and starts pouring water in a bowl. Once it was full, she runs to the stove, turns it off and pours the water on the flame.

The stove sizzled and the fire was put down.

Sighing in relief, Marianne looks at Arthur with a scolding look. Arthur looks at her briefly before looking away with pink cheeks. "I didn't mean to start a fire." he tells her. "It just happened."

"Really Arthur, I told you for now on I'm going to cook for now on. I don't want another fire accident like the last time." she shakes her head. "Honestly how did you manage to cook all your meals before you met me?"

"Oh shut it you git! I'm healthy and alive aren't I?!" he shouts langrilyher angrily.

Marianne smiles generally. "Yes. Yes you are."

Seeing her smile like that, Arthur blushes deepens. He clears his throat and looks away.

"S-shut up and hand me the phone will you?"

* * *

"You know, I already told you I was alright doing this all on my own right?"

Marianne shrugs. "I just want to help you. Besides, I think your age is already getting to you. Your not as fast then you used to be." she smiles at him.

Arthur stops what he was doing and glares at her. "I'm only twenty-one frog. Anyways, if I recall correctly your about four years older then I am correct?" he laughs but he stopped when a book hit his face.

The book falls and he looks at Marianne with a furious look. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Never make fun of a womens age." She tells him with a sly smile. "Besides, I still look beautiful as always right?"

Arthur couldn't deny that. While he goes back to puting the books on the selves, he says, "I think you'll still look beautiful whether you were in your sixties."

Marianne blinks in surprise. It was pretty rare, in the beginning of their friendship, that Arthur would complaint her. Sure it was part of him being a gentlemen but it was different somehow. For some reason when he complainted her, her heart fluttered a little.

Marianne leans over the shelf and kisses Arthur on the cheek. Arthur snaps his head to her, his eyes popped open in surprise.

Marianne gjggles and says, " _Merci_ Arthur."

* * *

"Arthur...tell me about your family." Arthur looks up from his newspaper. He looks at Marianne who was looking out the window.

Her chin was resting on the palm of her hand with a calm look. It was sunny outside and lately the neighborhood has gone quiet. Marianne looks at him.

"Where did this suddenly pop up?" he asks her.

Marianne shrugs. "Oh I don't know. I'm bored you could say. Or simply because I'm curious." she explains to him.

He huffs and looks back at his newspaper. Arthur stays quiet for a minute or two before he responds. "I'm the youngest." he says.

"After me is the youngest, Peter. I have three older brothers and one sister. Besides them I have a mother and my father. We were a pretty big family and everyday in that house was it filled with noise from us. Especially my older brothers."

"What are their names?" she asks him.

Arthur put his newspaper down and looks up at the ceiling. "Well the oldest is Allistor. After him is Dylan, then the twins; Seamus and Grainne, then theres me and the youngest Peter." he looks at her after.

Marianne smiles in surprise. "Wow. Thats a pretty big family you got there."

"Well your lucky you weren't the center of their pranks. Living with my siblings was a nightmare." he tells her.

"They weren't that bad were they?"

"You don't believe me? One time when I was nine years old, Allistor and Dylan thought up of a brilliant plan to play hide and seek with me in the forest. They told me I had to count to ten while they hid so I did and the bastards they were, left me alone in the forest." he tells her with anger in his voice.

"You found your way home right?" Marianne asked.

Arthur scoffs. "No. I was so scared I ended up crying a few minutes after I looked for them and couldn't find them. My dad and mum found me thre hours after my brothers returned home without me. They got a good spanking from my mother and a earful from father. They were grounded the entire month and they had the opacity to blame me!"

Marianne giggles. Arthur looks at her in confusion and wondering why she was laughing.

"Oy! Whats so funny!? I don't see how me getting lost in the forest is anything funny!"

Marianne continues to laugh. She stands up and walk to Arthur. She crouches down to his face and pinches his nose while moving his head side to side.

"Your cute when your angry." she tells him. Arthur's entire face turned a deep red.

He slaps her hand away from his nose and shouts, "I am not cute!"

Marianne laughs and sits down next to him. "With that aside, don't you ever see them again? I don't remember you mentioning visiting them or if they were coming to town."

Arthur looks down with a sombor look. Fearing that she hit a personal spot, Marianne quickly apologizes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. I didn't realise that it would be a touchy subject."

He shakes his head. "No no. Its just, after my mother passed away three years ago, the six of us just lost touch with one another. The only time we've gotten in touch with each other or saw each other was my fathers 65th birthday. And even then we didn't talk to other unless it was a fight." he tells her.

He sighs and crosses his arms to his chest. "To be honest, I'm getting tired of the fighting between us. Mum never liked it when we fought and I know its tearing dad apart seeing us like this. But thats just how we communicate nowadays. I don't think we've ever had a decent conversation like normal people." Arthur stays quiet afterwards and thinks about his siblings.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized he never had a decent conversation with his brothers and sister. The only conversations they had was the fighting and anything that could defend the other person.

Arthur always knew his relationship with his siblings was rocky, he just never relised how rocky it was until he talked about it to Marianne.

Marianne layed her back on the back of the couch and stares up at the ceiling.

"I may have not been in the same situation you were in, but I hope things do work out between you and your siblings. Seeing family fight and not talking to each other is sad to see. Especially if your in it." she looks at Arthur and says, "Promise me that that won't happen to us. I hate it if we weren't able to talk to each other anymore."

Arthur places his hand over hers and rubs his thumb over her hand. "You don't need to worry about that, love. I'm not going anywhere."

Marianne smiles, especially when he called her 'love'. She scoots closer to him and she rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. "Thats good to hear. Love." she teased.

Arthur blushes.

* * *

Most of their talks involved with arguing with each other and making rude comments to each other. Since the very beginning thats how its always been.

Most people would find this unhealthy. Some would even say its not normal.

But Arthur and Marianne were not normal themselves.

One believed in fairytales and pirates and had a dream of becoming a writer.

The other was human in the outside but inside, she was a wolf and the only one who was able to transform into human and wolf.

To them, how they were and how their relationship was was considered pretty normal. Like right now for example.

Marianne was laughing while Arthur was yelling at her after she made a comment.

"You cheese loving, wine loving, perverted wanker! Your going to pay for that!" he shouted.

Marianne giggles and says, "Is that all you got Arthur? Honestly I thought you would come up with something better than that."

Arthur growls inrritation. This women was insufferable, annoying, loud, annoying, had no respect for peoples or his personal space, annoying, did he forget to mention that she was annoying? God why was it that he still dealt with her after all this time?

"I don't understand how I managed to fall in love with you." he said outloud. Relising what he said, Arthur blushes and all of his anger vanished. He turns his back on her and avoids looking at her.

Marianne blinks in surprise. She didn't expect him to say that.

"Y-you love me?" she asks.

Arthur silently curses himself. ' _Damn it! I didn't mean to spit that out like that! I wasn't planning on telling her like this! It was suppose to be romantic or something cheesy like that. Not after she insulted my clothes again!_ '

"Arthur?"

Arthur slowly looks over his shoulder. Marianne was looking at him with a serious face. He hesitate to answer but knowing that the cat is already out of the bag, he slowly nods.

"Even though I'm half wolf you still love me?"

"Before you told me about that I still loved you. It was after that day did I realise my true feelings for you." he tells her.

Marianne nods and glances at her hands with were fumbling together. Arthur faces his entire body at her and holds her hands into his.

She looks at him..

"Does it bother you?" he asks her.

Marianne shakes her head. "No of course not. Its just...how can you still love me when-mm!" Marianne stops mid-sentence when Arthur's lips crashed into hers.

It was a short kiss but it still held the same passionate, loving feeling a long kiss held. Arthur blushed and so did Marianne who didn't expect Arthur to her.

"I told you Marianne. That doesn't bother me at all. I love you in your human and wolf form because I know its you." he smiles and kisses both of her knuckles.

Marianne smiles a little and sniffs. Her eyes stung and a tear ran down her cheek. She leans her head on his chest and pulls him closer to her. Arthur wraps his arms around her and they held each other in an embrace.

" _J'tame_ Arthur. I love you too."

* * *

 **AN: The ending is so corny but I don't care. Okay so I'm going to speed things up in the next chapter so Marianne will already be pregnant with Alfred and Matthew.**

 **So all of you know the drill and until the next chapter I'll see you guys later.**

 **Bye!**


	5. The Promise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

(Seven Months Later)

"Marianne, love I'm home!" Arthur calls out when he arrives home from work.

It has been seven months since they became a couple. Two months since Marianne moved in to live with him. Things have been changing a lot for the young couple but slowly they were getting used to it.

Arthur closes the door behind him and he takes off his jacket and hangs it on the hanger. When he doesn't hear a response from Marianne, Arthur calls out again, "Marianne are you here?"

He waited in silence for her response. Finally he heard a faint voice upstairs " "I'm in the restroom." then he hears the sound of vomiting. Arthur walks upstairs and heads to the restroom, concerned.

He walks to the restroom and when he steps inside, he sees Marianne crouching down on the toliet, puking.

Arthur walks next to her and sits on his knees. He pulls her hair away from her face while he pats her back, comforting her as she puked.

When she was done, Marianne flushes the toilet and sits there in her position, regaining herself. Arthur continues to pat her back with a soft smile.

"Better out then in am I right?" he says.

Marianne looks at him with a glare. "Its not funny."

"I never said it was. Feeling better now?" he asks her.

"Yes, for now at least." Marianne groans tiredly and she rests her back on his chest. "I'm so tired." she says.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor to see if theres anything wrong? I haven't seen you puke like this." he suggests to her. Marianne shakes her head.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to watch over what I'm eating for now." she looks at him and smiles. Arthur raises a questionable eyebrow.

Marianne places her hand on top of his and says, "Arthur, I'm pregnant."

Arthur blinks in surprise. "Blimey...are you serious?" he asks her. Marianne smiles with a huge smile. "Yes I'm serious _mon amour_."

Arthur lets out a breath of disbelief. He couldn't believe it. "Are...are you serious Marianne because this isn't funny. "

Marianne shakes her head, a smile on her face. "Yes Arthur I'm serious. Why do you think I've been puking these couple of days?" she asks him.

Arthur shrugs but it was suddenly all coming together. All the puking and Marianne over reacting over everything, then to her constant need for food late at night, that explains why Marianne has been acting differently.

"Wow...I just...how...I...we...we're going to be...I'm going to be..."

"Are you scared?"Marianne nervously asks. "About all this I mean. Cause once these next couple of months pass things are really going to change." she tells him.

"How are you feeling about this?" he asks her.

Marianne shrugs even though deep down inside, she was scared. Although she was happy she was going to be a mother, she was aftaid that her child was properly going to inherit her wolf gene. Was it good or was it bad? She didn't know.

Marianne was the only one in her fathers side who was able to transform into a wolf. But because her father was a orphan and she lost her dad and mother when she was young, she never truly accepted her other half until Arthur came along. Sure she was slowly accepting it, but if her child had the ability to transform, would it have to go through all the emotions and problems she herself suffered from?

And what about Arthur? Sure he loves her wholefully even if she was part wolf, but could he handle his own child being part wolf as well?

Damn these insecurities that still plagued her!

"Honestly, scared." she tells him. "We didnt plan for this but then again, it happened. But I'm glad we're having this baby."

Arthur hugs her. "You don't need to worry about anything love. We're going to get through this together." he kisses her check. "And I'm going to be here for you whenever you need me."

* * *

(Eight weeks later)

 _Dad tried to keep his promise he made to mom but with work and school, it was proving to be difficult for dad to be there when mom needed him._

 _But mom handled things herself alone while dad was away. Because she had to quit her job due to the pregnancy, mom now stayed home doing the laundry, finishing the dishes, cleaning around and preparing dinner._

 _Dad complained that she worked herself to much and that she had to take things slow but mom, being the stubborn one she was (his words not mine), would ignore him and tell him that she wasn't going to sit around and do nothing while he was out there supporting them and their growing family._

 _But mom did rest when she needed too and she did take things slow when needed, she just didn't want dad to worry so much about her._

 _At least thats what dad said when he arrived home one day and found mom sleeping in the living room with the broom next to her._

 _Anyways, because he usually arrived home late at night, dad decided to do something nice for mom before he left to school._

Marianne groans tiredly when she hears the sound of plates clattering and the cabinet open and close from the kitchen.

She rubs her eyes and looks at the time. It was 7:40. It was quite early and Arthur would have already left by now. Knowing he was the one making all the commotion, Marianne sits up from bed, puts on her rope and walks out the room to the kitchen.

When she gets to the kitchen, Marianne was surprised to see Arthur cursing to himself as he tries to flip a pancake. Behind him was a plate stacked of 3 pancakes. Next to the plate was a cup of orange juice, two biscuits, tea and a small purple flower in a small vase.

Marianne smiles when she sees what Arthur had done for her.

Arthur was cursing to himself when the pancake was beginning to show signs of black on it. Seriously, how was he able to make breakfast for Marianne perfect if half of the pancakes were burned and crisp? There was no way she is going to love this.

Arthur then jumps when he felt two warm arms wrapped around his stomach. He looks over his shoulder and relaxed a little when he saw that it was just Marianne.

"Marianne!?" he shouts. "What...what are you doing awake this early?"

"Because an idiot was making to much noise." she replys. Marianne looks at him and kisses his lips. "You didnt have to make me breakfast _mon amour_. You should be at the university by now."

Arthur looks at the pan aand continues to make the pancake. With flushed cheeks, Arthur says, "I feel bad leaving you here alone. I should be here to make sure your okay and take care of you. I just...I hate leaving you alone sometimes."

Marianne smiles. "You don't have to worry about me Arthur. I can take care of myself as the next person. I don't want to relay on you too much. But if I do want anything, like if I need help or something, I promise I'll come to you. Okay?"

Arthur nods. "Changing the subject, have I ever told you how cute you look with that apron on?"

Arthur rolls his eyes. "I'm not cute you bloody wanker."

Marianne giggles. "Of course you aren't."

"Gee, thanks."

Marianne turns Arthur to face him and kisses him. She pulls away and says, "Your handsome." Arthur blushes. Looking away, he says, "T-thanks. I guess."

* * *

(Two months later)

Arthur was looking at a postcard Marianne had given him one day in a rainy afternoon. They were at the living-room sitting on the couch. Marianne had her back laying on Arthur's chest with her legs layed on the couch. Arthur had his arm around Marianne's shoulder and he was questionably looking at the postcard.

"What is this?" he asks her.

"I used to live by the country side a couple of months after I graduated." Marianne tells him. "Its such a beautiful place Arthur. The forest ia nice, the environment is wide and open, and the people are very nice."

Arthur looks at her. "It does sound wonderful. And it looks beautiful."

Marianne agreeably nods. "I used to hunt in the forest all the time for some fresh meat. There was always plenty of meat so there were nights where I had meat for dinner."

While she talked, Arthur imagined Marianne as a wolf running through the forest. She was exploring what the forest had to offer and the sights she witnessed with her own eyes. It must have been wonderful just having that sort of freedom, even if it was for a short time.

"Why did you leave?" he asks her. "It sounds wondeful living there." he honestly did want to know why she would bother living in a city rather then the country side?

Marianne sighs. "I needed a job and back then, no one was hiring so I moved here hoping to make some cash."

"Did you ever think about moving back?" he asks her. Marianne smirks. "Are you planning on getting rid of me?"

Arthur shakes his head. "No I'm just saying. Before we met, did you think about that?"

Marianne deeply sighs. She then nods. "When I had the money yes. That was my original plan at first." she holds his hand. "But then I met you and I decided to stay here in the city with you." Marianne rubs her already growing stomach and a fond smile graced her lips.

"Maybe when the baby is a little older, we'll move there and you can show us around." Arthur suggested.

Marianne looks at him. "Are you serious?"

He half shrugs with a smile. "Maybe. Maybe not. Depends how long he'll actually get used to the city life."

"He? What makes you think the baby will be a boy? What if its a girl?" she asks.

"Call it natural instinct. You know a lot about that don't you?"

Marianne laughs and playfully slaps his chest causing Arthur to laugh as well.

* * *

A couple of months have passed by and Marianne's stomach has grown bigger and bigger. Much to her dismay.

It was a late summer night and Marianne and Arthur were in the living room watching TV. The both of them sat there in silence when Arthur stands up. He looks at Marianne and asks her, "I'm going to get a cup of tea, do you want me to bring anything?" Marianne shakes her head.

"No thank you I'm good."

Arthur nods and he walks to the kitchen.

While he was making his coffee, Marianne was rubbing her stomach as she watched TV. She started to feel a pain on her back. She winces in pain. Lately she has been feeling her back pain more frequently then usual. Sure they come and go but for the past couple of days her back pain have been hurting more and more causing Marianne to be in pain.

She usually ignored them or she would lay down on her back to soothe the pain. But right now, she had a sudden feeling that this was going to be different.

Arthur was just about done making his tea when he heard Marianne yelp in pain. Stopping what he was doing, Arthur runs to the living room. When he gets there, he see's Marianne clutching on her stomach with a pained expression her face.

Sensing that Arthur was there, Marianne looks up. "Arthur..." she says. "The baby...the baby is coming right now!"

"The baby?! Now!?"

"Yes Arthur the baby is coming- argh!- the baby is coming right now!"

"R-right, hold on!"

 _My brother and I were born in the living room that summer night all by themselves with no help._

 _According to dad, they didn't know if we were going to come out as newborn pups and they didn't want to risk anyone getting scared of our arrival. Speaking of that, they were pretty shocked that they ended up having twins. Since I was the second born, they were surprised that now they were going to be a family of four. But they were still happy that my brother and I came out healthy and well._

Later that night, the twins were peacefully sleeping after the now parents successfully put them to sleep.

The four of them were in the main bedroom and Marianne and Arthur were laying on both sides of the bed with the twins laid between in the middle.

Both of them stared at their children with loving eyes.

"I'm so glad they're finally here." Marianne whispered. "They're so beautiful."

Arthur lightly chuckles. "They are aren't they?"

Marianne let's out a deep sigh. "I hope they live a good life with no worries." She says.

"As long as we're there they will have good lives. They have their entire lives a head of them."

Marianne looks at Arthur. " _Je tame_ Arthur."

Arthur looks at her and he leans carefully to her and kisses her lips. He pulls away and with a smile says, "I love you too Marianne. You and the boys."

Marianne smiles and she looks at her children with a tender smile. She pats one of their stomachs and hums softly.

While she did that, Arthur watched, thinking how lucky he was to be given a family.

* * *

Two weeks have passed and things have gotten back to normal as they could be. Like for example Arthur was trying his best to stop Marianne from leaving the house.

""Marianne I still think you should stay home. Isn't it a bit to early for you to leave home?"

Marianne shakes her head while she puts on her high heels. "No it's about time I left the house. I need to stretch my legs and enjoy the fresh air." She stands up and looks at him. "Besides I need to do my fair share of shopping. I can't let you do all the work."

"Yes I know that but it's my job to provide for you I mean, you just gave birth two weeks ago. Don't wolves start hunting a little later than that?" He asks her.

"Haven't you forgot I'm also human Arthur? Really Arthur I'm going to be fine. I don't know why your being paranoid." She walks to the side of the room to grab her jacket.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "I'm not paranoid. I'm just worried that it's a little bit early for you to go out and hunt. Anyways what's wrong with the food I bring you?" He asks.

"Nothing I'm just sick of eating store bought meat, I need something fresh like a bird or a goose." She tells him while she puts on her jacket.

When she has it on, Marianne walks out the room and heads to the nursery where the twins were cooing and giggling.

Marianne smiles when she sees her sons. " _Bonjour mes petits._ I'm going to out for a while so you be good for your father alright?" She giggles and leans down to kiss their foreheads. They giggle which makes Marianne's smile widen.

She turns away and looks at Arthur who was standing by the doorway. She chuckles lightly and walks to her mate.

Marianne pulls him in a hug. She pulls away and she says, "It's about time you spend some alone time with the boys. With your classes and work, you hardly ever see them. Just look after them for a couple of hours and then I'll be back okay?" She reassured him.

"But-"

"No buts, maybe later when they are a sleep."

Arthur shots her a disapproving look. Marianne giggles.

She kisses his lips and she walks downstairs downstairs afterwards to the front door. Arthur stands from the top of the stairs looks at her.

Marianne opens the door and looks at Arthur. Outside Arthur could hear thunder.

"I'll be back okay? I love you."

 _The day wore on and mom had not arrived home yet. Dad was getting worried so he decided to go look for her._

Arthur puts his jacket and his sons jackets on before he left home. Putting on a baby carrier for Matthew and carrying Alfred, Arthur grabs the umbrella and he walks out of the house in Search for Marianne.

It was raining and Arthur still found no sign of Marianne. He was beginning to feel worried for mom. He wondered if something happened or she got herself in trouble.

Arthur searched through stores, the library, even the park but she was no where to be found.

It was getting dark and already the twins were getting hungry and angsty. Deciding to go home and thinking Marianne was properly already at home, Arthur heads back home.

On his way, Arthur stops midhrough the bridge and he sees a garbage truck parked not very far from him. There was a small crowd and four men in blue suits and yellow hats came out. Two of them walled down the bridge to the small river.

Arthur looks down and he drops his umbrella.

His entire world went silent when he saw what had happened.

There, laying on the river was the lifeless body of Marianne in her wolf form.

 _We'll never know what mom was thinking that day. Maybe he was heeding the call of the wild. Instincts properly drove her to go out so she can hunt fresh meat for her pups and mate._

They put Marianne's body in the bag and they walked back up once they put her there. The two men walked back to the truck and the two other men put the bag in the back of the truck.

While they did that, Arthur ran to them, hoping he could stop them from taking Marianne away. But the two men stopped him from getting to her.

"Let me go! Let me go! Goddamn it let me go! That women is-" Arthur stops himself midway. He stops fighting and he stands there with wide eyes. The two men stopped away from Arthur once the other two put Marianne in the truck.

All four of them got inside the truck and it drove away.

Arthur takes a couple of steps towards the truck but he stumbles in his steps and he falls to his knees. He puts his hands to his eyes and cries out loud.

* * *

After Arthur managed to walk himself back home, he puts his sons to sleep and when they did fall asleep, Arthur grabs all the liquor he had and drinks it at the living room.

It was almost midnight and Arthur was already in his sixth drink. He kept pouring himself drink after drink. He hasn't drank this much since his collage days (mostly known as his punk days) and he knew Marianne didn't like it when he drank but honestly, this was the only thing he knew that would soothe his pain.

' _I could've stopped her more.'_ he thought. _'She wasn't suppose to die like this! We were supposed to raise our sons together and live our lives as a family. Now how am I supposed to look after two kids by myself?_ '

"You'll be fine Arthur." He hears Marianne's voice. Arthur looks around the room. _'Either I'm really really drunk or I've gotten crazy._ ' Arthur thought to himself.

"Look after our children okay?" He hears before he heard nothing else after that.

In silence, Arthur looks at the bottle that he held. He tightens his grip on it. With a confidant look, he sets the bottle down and says outlays, "Don't worry love. I'll raise them right. Don't you worry."

* * *

 **AN: Man this was a long chapter. Just about 3,000 words! After this chapter the chapters won't be getting longer but I'm not promising anything.**

 **So next chapter we will follow the next three years of Alfred's and Matthews early life and how Arthur will raise them as a single parent. To be honest it won't be any different then what happened like the movie.**

 **So until next time please review, follow and or fave if you liked what you read and until next time.**

 **Bye!**


	6. Three Years

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I don't remember all of the details but I know dad had his hands full with us. After moms death, dad put much effort to raise us when we were just newborns. That meant whenever one of us, especially Alfred, were hungry, dad would wake up late at night and feed one us._

"Wahhh! Waahh!" Arthur groans tiredly when he hears Alfred crying at three in the morning. He forces himself to get off bed and walks to the nursery.

He goes inside the room and walks to the crib where the boys were. He picks up Alfred and starts to rock him up and down.

"There there Alfred. It's alright." Arthur whispers to him while he continues to cry. "Are you hungry lad, hm? Is that why you woke me up? Well, let's fix that then." With a tired smile, Arthur quickly starts making a patch of formula milk for Alfred. He puts the bottle tip in Alfred's mouth and he starts sucking on it, stopping his cries completely.

Arthur smiles and he sits on the rocking chair by the window and allows Alfred to drink as they sat there in silence.

 _We were only a month old and being a single parent, dad was having a difficult time being a student, working a job, and being a parent in one day._

 _Dad was afraid to hire a babysitter so he brought my brother and I to his classes and work. That didn't turn out well since we were always a distraction._

"I can't continue having your children attend my class Mr. Kirkland. Either you find a babysitter or put them in the university's daycare center like the rest of the parents here. Do I make myself clear?" The professor scolds Arthur after class.

Arthur nods. "Yes sir. I understand."

 _Work was not as different. Alfred and I stayed in the managers office and every five minutes dad checked on us to make sure we haven't caused a commotion or made a mess of things. Which was always caused by Alfred._

 _Because of this, we were a distraction and dad always got in trouble with his manager._

"Listen, Arthur, you can't continue bringing your children to work. They are a distraction and I can't have them around here if your not going to be focused with work." The manager tells him after closing hours.

He sighs. "Either you find a babysitter or stop working. I'm sorry."

Arthur shakes his head. "No, no. I understand." he tells him.

The manager sighs and he says in a calm voice, "Look, I know that after your wife died things have been pretty hectic back at home, and leaving your kids alone may not be a good idea right now, but soon when the kids are properly a little older, you should consider hiring someone to look after them. I mean, your not paranoid something might happen to them are you?" The manager asks him.

Arthur shakes his head. "No, I'm not paranoid. It's just..." Arthur looks at the boys who were on the floor. Alfred was trying to walk while Matthew watched. Alfred tried to stand on his hands but he falls to the ground. Matthew tries to stand on his hands but he falls on top of Alfred who growls a little but ends up giggling. Matthew starts to giggle.

Arthur smiles in amusement. Lately they've been trying to learn how to walk for a while now.

"It's just I promised Marianne I was going to look after them. And I intend to keep that as a promise." Which wasn't a total lie. But mostly Arthur was afraid that if he left them alone with a babysitter, they'll expose their wolf side and that would cause all lot of problems.

Arthur didn't want to expose his sons secrets to anyone that won't understand.

The world can be a cruel place for people who are different.

 _The next couple of weeks, dad took a break from work and he had to quit his job in order to look after my brother and I. We were only a year old when he made that decision._

 _Now as a full-time parent, dad focused all his energy on raising us and making sure we didn't get in trouble. Especially Alfred. Boy, the hardships dad had to go through to make sure Alfred wasn't causing a disaster whenever he wasn't around._

 _Then there was his appetite. No matter how much dad fed him, Alfred was still hungry for more._

"Food now!" Two year old Alfred shouted that afternoon while Arthur was making dinner that evening.

Arthur sighs. "Alfred, lad you have to wait. I'm almost done okay?"

Alfred growls. "Food now!" He demanded now in his wolf form. Arthur shakes his head. "I said wait Alfred."

Alfred angrily growls and he runs away from the kitchen to the living room where he sits on the corner and sulks.

 _According to dad, Alfred always changed into a wolf whenever he didn't get what he wanted. Which happened all the time._

Arthur, knowing he was going to be that way till dinner, gives in and says, "Alright Alfred come here." Happy, Alfred runs back to the kitchen.

Arthur hands him a biscuit which Alfred gladly takes. "Thank you!" He shouts and runs away. Arthur chuckles lightly and he goes back to cooking.

 _Unlike Alfred, I didn't eat as much. Dad said it worried him because I usually didn't ask for food or I never finished my dinner. I was kinda sickly he would say._

 _Because he had no job, we lived off savings mom had saved as well as savings dad made right around the time mom was pregnant with us._

 _But it was not enough for the grand scheme of things._

"Daddy, Alfred is climbing the drawers again." Matthew tells Arthur while he was doing the laundry.

Arthur looks at Matthew. "He's what?" Stopping everything, Arthur dashes out the laundry room with Matthew following him and walks to their room.

When he gets there, he sees Alfred climbing on the cabinets. Panicked, Arthur shouted at him, "Alfred get off right now!"

Hearing his father, Alfred stops what he was doing and looks at him. "Huh?"

The cabinet starts to move a little and it suddenly goes down. In an instant, Arthur jumps in and manages to catch it from complely falling. Alfred falls on his chest and looks up at the cabinet.

Alfred guickly moves away and stands next to Matthew while Arthur pushed back the cabinet. When it was back on the wall, Arthur let's out a exhausted sigh and looks at Alfred who was smiling, trying to look innocent.

Arthur shakes his head. ' _I'm getting to old for this.'_

 _Dad said we couldn't decide whether to be human or wolves. To us, we were just kids with something amazing._

While Arthur was cleaning the restroom, Alfred and Matthew were in the living room in their wolf form.

Matthew was laying on his stomach watching Alfred who was chewing on the furniture. He chewed on the couch, the table, the books, even the pillow cushions.

When Arthur was done cleaning, be grabs everything and walks out. He decides to check up on the boys and when he gets to the kitchen, he was shocked to see the entire living room a complete mess.

He gasps in shock and he looks at the boys who were sitting at the middle of the room. "Alfred what have you done."

Alfred just yawns.

 _With no answers to get and no one to go too, dad studied from books whenever he had time for himself. Mostly at night when we were sleeping. But even then, one of us would wake up and dad would usually spend night putting Alfred or I to sleep._

 _That's why he felt exhausted all the time._

 _I remember dad would drift off to sleep in the middle of the day whenever he closed his eyes. Even if it was just a brief time._

"Daddy, daddy!" Arthur woke up when he felt himself shaking. Opening his eyes, he sees Matthew with Alfred behind him, looking at him.

Matthew was holding a book and held it up for him to see. It was a storybook. It was one of the first books Marianne had bought when she was in her second trimester. At first it looked and sounded cheesy when she told him what it was about. It was about a teddy bear that lived in a toy store and everyday while other toys were bought, he stayed in the shelf alone.

Suddenly a little girl comes and she loved the teddy bear so much, she wanted to take it home but she couldn't. In the middle of the night when the store is closed, the bear escapes and searches for the little girl.

It was a little cheesy but Arthur understood why Marianne choose the book. It was about a toy who finally found someone he wants to be with and would go through lengths to be with that person.

Arthur smiles a little and he sits up. "Yes loves, what is it?" He asks while he rubs his eyes.

"Can you read to us?" Alfred asks. Arthur looks at the book then back at the boys. Smiling, he nods and both of the boys sit at both sides.

Matthew hands his dad the book and Arthur starts to read.

 _Days like those, dad treasured. But then there were times when dad had a hard time forgetting._

After dinner when Arthur was done with the dishes, Arthur had just finished taking Matthew a shower and he was looking for Alfred.

"Alfred where are you?" He calls out. Arthur walks to the kitchen and he hears gagging. He looks and scared, he sees Alfred on the floor puking with some kind of detergent next to him.

In a flash, Arthur grabs Alfred, puts on their jackets and he hurries the three of them to the emergency room.

When Arthur makes it to the children's hospital, he was faced with a decision to see if he takes Alfred to a doctor or a vet.

 _Could he takes us to a doctor or to a vet, it was anyone's guess._

"Yes, hello. My son accidentally ate some dessicant...he's two...no there was no blood- I mean I didn't see blood." Arthur stumbles over his words through the phone as he called the hospital.

"What was it? Silica gel. Look, I don't even know if it's poisonous so can you please tell me- huh? What's his appitate?"

Arthur hears Alfred burp. He looks down and sees Alfred, all right again, looking up him. "Can I have a snack?"

"S-so your saying he's going to be alright?" Arthur sighs and smiles in relief and he hugs Alfred who still begged for a snack.

 _Dad always regretted not asking mom more about her childhood when he had the chance and how she got through her childhood._

"I want to walk!" Alfred demands.

"Alfred, you just finished getting sick love." Arthur tells him.

Alfred growls. "Walk now!" He demanded again now in his wolf form. Arthur sighs. "Oh alright if you instant. But tuck your ears in first okay?"

Alfred nods and he changes back to a human. Arthur smiles. "Good boy, now we can go." Smiling, Alfred barks and he begins to jump up and down in his wolf form.

"Alfred, your ears are out again!"

* * *

The park was always the boys favorite place to go so Arthur had nothing against going. Only ofbthere were few people and there was a lot of people day. Most were families and or couples so Arthur decided to walk away from the crowed while he carried his sons.

They walked past a group of parents and their children. The parents talked while the children played. Arthur stood there watching them.

He wished his children could play with the other kids. How much fun they would have to play with other kids and possibly even make friends. But he didn't want to risk his sons to expose their secret in front of little kids and their parents.

They would probably freak out and call his children freaks.

He wasn't ready for that kind of treatment for them. They were only kids after all.

So, Arthur walks away.

They did other things in the park besides walking, they would look at the flowers, Arthur would have the boys play in the swings, and if they behaved, Arthur would buy them ice cream.

Which was the boys lucky day because their father decided to buy them ice cream.

Matthew got a vanilla while Alfred got a three stack of vanilla, strawberry and chocolate. They thanked their father and they held both of his hands as they ate their ice cream.

While they walked, a elderlyman and his dog walked past them. He looks at boys and smiles. "My, what adorable boys you have."

Arthur smiles in thanks. "Hear that boys, your cute."

Suddenly, the man's dog stops and barks at Matthew. Matthew yelps in fright and steps closer to his father. Protecting his brother from the dog, Alfred drops his ice cream and in wolf form barks and growls at the dog.

He frightened it and it yelps in fright. Luckliy his hoodie was covering his wolf form but when he acted that way, Arthur quickly picks both of his sons.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Arthur apologized. He didn't stick around to hear the old man's response and in a rush left the park.

 _Back at home wasn't easy as well._

In the middle of the night, Matthew had just woken up from a nightmare and was crying his eyes out. Arthur was trying to calm him down but when he heard someone by the door, he had to answer it.

Now he was trying to calm a man down who was clearly angry for having his sleep intruppted. "Will you please shut the kid?! I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"I'm so sorry sir but you know how kids are..."

The man growls. "How the hell am I supposed to get some sleep if that damn kid keep crying all damn time!?"

"Now I don't appreciate you coming over to my house and getting angry because my child is crying. We I'm sorry but what do you expect me to do?!" Arthur shouted at him.

"You should put a damn muzzle on that brat!"

While Arthur was arguing with the man, Alfred was standing by the stairs watching the fight. The man had no right to be mad at his baby brother. He had a really scary nightmare and growls scared. Determined to fix the problem, Alfred runs back to their room and heads straight to Matthews bed.

Sitting on his bed, Alfred looks at Matthew. As he continues to cry, Matthew looks at Alfred. Alfred smiles and he starts to howl. While he howls, Matthew slowly stops crying. He starts to smile and he starts to howl too.

Arthur sighs when he closes the door and whether hears the howling, he goes to the bedroom and sees his sons howl. Arthur smiles when Matthew begins to laugh.

* * *

"-from the child welfare center?"

"I took a look at your file and it seems that neither of your children haven't gotten any of their vaccinations or regular checkups." A women tells him.

"Ita fine. They're very healthy..." Arthur tells them through the door that was half open.

Both of the security workers came one evening to check up on Alfred and Matthew. Arthur was afraid of this day. He was hoping that they called and told him they were arriving but they come unannounced asking to see his sons.

"If that is the case, could I just have a peek at them?" The lady asks.

"I'm sorry but they're sleeping right now so-"

"Sir, you do realize that I have no choice but to assume that you are abusing or neglecting them!?"

"I said get out!" Arthur shouted and he slams the door hard.

A few passed and Alfred and Matthew were still sleeping. Arthur has been watching them for the past hour or so.

' _I don't know if we can continue living here Marianne._ ' Arthur thought to himself. ' _I can't risk losing the boys. It would kill me if I lost them._ ' Arthur sighs and he softly ruffles his sons heads.

' _What should I do?_ '

* * *

Two months have passed since that night and today was the twins third birthday.

It was only the three of them so Arthur only made some of the boys favorite foods and a cake big enough for the two (and enough for Alfred in case he wanted more).

After they finished eating and had their cakes, it was now time to open their presents.

"Oh wow! Cool! Thanks dad!" Alfred happily shouted. He takes out a car set that had different colors of different cars.

Arthur smiles. "Your welcome lad. Now I don't want you to lose them r have them laying on the floor. I don't want anyone to trip and hurt themselves okay?"

Alfred nods. He looks at his brother who had yet to open his present. "Come on Mattie! Open your present and let's see that you got!"

Matthew looks at his brother then back at the present. Slowly, he starts to unwrap it. When he was done, Matthew opens the box and he gasps softly when he sees his present.

Matthew takes it out. It was a white fluffy teddy bear with black beady eyes.

Arthur smiles when he sees his son slowly smile. "Remember that whenever you feel alone or just want to talk to anyone, you can have that bear with you all the time okay?" He tells him.

Matthew nods and he hugs his father. "Thank you daddy."

Arthur nods. "Your very welcome Matthew." He let's go and ruffles their heads.

"Okay, you boys go to the living room and play with your toys while I clean up okay?" Arthur tells them. Both boys nod and run out the kitchen to play.

Arthur begins clean up and began to clean the dishes. While he did that, Arthur began to think what he was going to tell his sons of the news he was going to tell them.

Once he was done with the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, Arthur walks to the living room where Alfred and Matthew were playing with the toy cars.

He leans himself on doorway and watches them play.

They were young boys growing up in a world where soon they will have to choose a path to become a human or a wolf. Arthur wanted to give them the chose for when they were ready. He wanted to give them that freedom and the city wasn't the place for that.

They needed a place where they can experience their both forms, human and wolf children. A place where they didn't have to live in fear or in insecurity.

He wanted that for his sons and he knew Marianne doesn't want her children to live the same she did in her childhood.

Arthur looks at the postcard Marianne had shown him. It stood on top of the book shelf next to a picture of Marianne that was taken prior to their dating.

It still had a bit of folds and on the edge ghetto was s small rip. Over all it still looked good.

Arthur thought back to the promise he made to Marianne when he said they will move to the country side when the boys were older. They were already three but already it started to show that the city life was not meant for them.

They needed to start a new life. And what's more better than the country side?

Making up his mind, Arthur says, "boys, come here."

They stopped playing and they ran to their father. Arthur crotches down to look at them face to face.

"What is it daddy?" Alfred asks.

Arthur rests his hand on top of Alfred's head and asks them, "How would you like it if we moved?"

They tilted their heads.

Arthur smiles. "I want to give you two the kind of freedom you both deserve." He let's out a sigh. He picks them up and he walks to the window. "I want to give you the at chance."

The three of them stay quiet and they look out to the sunset.

* * *

 **AN: It took me all day to work on this so I am feeling pretty good about that. Okay so I know I said it would follow like the movie with this chapter but I decided just add some scenes I made up that I felt would explore the struggle Arthur had to go through as a single parent.**

 **I never got around to thank those who reviewed, followed and faved this story. It really means alot and so far all of the responses have been positive so thank you all!**

 **So until next time you know the drill and until next time.**

 **Bye!**


	7. Our New Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is the first time we've done referrals for empty houses at the town hall. Although people do come to us now and then wanting to live in the county." Tino, a young Finnish man, with blonde hair, violet eyes and a nice demeanor tells Arthur as he drove him and his sons to a house that was further away from a town.

"They never follow through, though." Tino added with a slight chuckle.

While he talks, Arthur was looking out his side of the window watching the green trees and bushes passing him by.

"As you can see, there's nothing at all out here." Tino continues. "The elementary school and the hospital are both thirty minutes away by car. Once they get into junior high school, its two half hours each way by bus and train. I know you said you wanted to raise your children in a nice environment but..."

Tino was interrupted when he drove on a bumpy road. Arthur jumps a little. He looks at the backseats where Alfred and Matthew were sleeping. Luckily the bump did not wake up the boys.

Arthur sighs in relief and turns away. When Tino drove off the bumpy road, Arthur goes through his pocket and takes out the postcard he took with him.

The country looked identical to the picture on the postcard. The mountains were high as if they could touch the sky, there were no clouds in sight, the weather was beautiful, everything just seemed perfect. It was unreal.

"Ah, we're here." Tino announced happily. Tino drove to a stop and parked the car by the driveway.

He gets out and closes the door behind him. Arthur followed suit and gets out.

Arthur walks to the back. He opens the door and very carefully so he wouldn't wake up his sons, Arthur unbuckles their seat belts. First he puts Alfred on his back carrier and when he has Alfred on, he carries Matthew next.

Arthur closes the door and follows Tino.

Arthur walks on the path that lead him to the house and the closer he was, the better his view of the house was. Slowly he walks and when he stood a good distance from the house, his mouth slowly opensand he looks at it in awe.

"Wow. Its huge!" he says to himself in amazement.

Tino, having heard him, smiles.

Tino climbs on the steps and slides open the door.

"The rent is practically nothing too." Tino begins to tell Arthur. He steps inside.

"But it'll cost a pretty penny to fix the place up."

The house outside looked big and kinda run down. Inside however, was a different story.

Tink wasn't lying when he said that the house needed repairing. It needed a lot of it. To the walls crumbling with holes in the corner, countless holes on the wall and a broken kitchen, stalls that needed repairing and new white sheets, it'll take properly months just to fix it.

In short, to put it wisely, it was an abandoned home that hasn't been used in years.

Arthur walks inside the house and looks it over. Rooms and the restroom also needed repairing he thought to himself.

He walks back to the living room where Tino was. Arthur then notices a field.

"And the field?" he asked curiously.

Tino looks at the field. "Oh its big. But I suggest you don't plant out here. We've been having complaints that wild animals come out here and eat all the plants and vegetables owners grow." Tino tells him.

He sighs. "Not only that, this isn't the only house to be abandoned. Theres a lot of them out here that also haven't been used in years."

"And the neighbors?" Arthur asked.

"Neighbors? You won't come across anyone for miles unless you head down further into town." he says.

Tino sighs. "Some other better place would-" before he could continue, Arthur stops him by saying, "I'll take it."

Tino looks at him in shock. "Huh!?"

Arthur smiles. "This is the place."

"Uhh..." was all Tino was able to say.

* * *

"Woooaaahhh!" Alfred shouted after he had woken up to find himself in a new environment.

He jumps out of the house and he runs to the field with the biggest grin his little three year old face could muster.

Alfred looks at the field and he spots a leaning small house just a couple feet away from him.

"Wow look at that!" he runs to it. Alfred climbs on the roof and jumps up and down. "Look Mattie! Look daddy its leany!" with a laugh, Alfred slides all the way down.

Matthew, who had woken up shortly after Alfred did, shyly looks at Alfred who has quickly adjusted to his new home.

While he watched his brother now run around the backyard and looking at things that interested him, Matthew looks at his father who was standing behind him.

"Daddy where are we?" he asks him while he held on to his teddy bear whom he named Kuma.

Arthur looks down at Matthew and with a smile, he goes on one knee. He places his hand on the top of his head and says, "Our new home."

* * *

Later that day, Arthur decided to begin repairs around the house.

The first thing he did was search for tools. Arthur walks to a shack that was next to the house.

While Alfred was playing in the backyard with Matthew simply watching him, Arthur walks inside the shack.

The first thing he noticed about the shack was, it was dark, dusty and filled with cobwebs. Despite the state it was, there was still objects inside. When Arthur inspected the shelfs, he was thankful to find repairs to fix the house.

Getting the needed repairs out, Arthur began to fix the house.

The very first thing Arthur started was cleaning the house. He took everything out of the house and started to sweep the floor, clean the windows (that weren't broken), and pick up the trash.

While he was sweeping, Matthew was watching his father clean the house all by himself. Matthew gasps in alert when he sees Arthurs leg go through the floor.

Arthur shouts when his leg goes through the floor while he was sweeping. He looks at the broken floor. 'I'm going to have to fix this in case anyone else gets hurt.' Arthur thought to himself.

When he was done cleaning, Arthur boarded up the floor and those that were broken.

* * *

Two weeks after moving, it started to rain.

Now Arthur loved the rain. Despite current events that happened whenever it did rain, he enjoyed it enough to come outside and just enjoy it.

This was not one of those days.

Because Arthur had spent moat of his time repairing the inside of the house, he wasn't able to repair the roof which he knew needed much repairing.

As it rained with thunder roaring, Arthur planted cups, bowls and some cases to prevent the raindrops from wetting the floor.

While he did that, Alfred and Matthew sat around a bowl. As water was dripping, Alfred was sticking his hand out and pulling it away when a drop of water would fall. Matthew decided to have a go at it and he tries it himself.

Unfortunately he was to slow and a waterproof hit his hand splashing into his face. Alfred laughs but he quickly stopped when he felt a sudden presense.

Alfred looks outside from where he was and if he was correct, he could see a orange figure with black ears and green eyes look at him, hidden in the bushes.

Alfred stares at the figure for a minute or two before his brother asked him what was wrong.

Alfred looks at him. Smiling, he says "Nothing."

* * *

The rain stopped after another two days and Arthur quickly went to work on the roof. It took him a while, like a few weeks, but eventually he was able to finish it.

Arthur was wrapping some bandages on his fingers with Matthew watching him when Alfred came running to them. He spilled a frog, some insects and a dead body of a bird in front of his father and brother.

Arthur packs away in disgust while Matthew ran away screaming. Alfred on the other hand smiles while he laughs.

* * *

While Arthur would finish repairing their home, Alfred and Matthew would go around and explore what their new home had to offer. Mostly in this case, Alfred would get himself in more trouble then he usually did.

Alfred was captivated by a bird and, wanting to make a new friend, he decided to climb up the tree and talk to it. "Come here birdy! I want to talk to you!" Alfred shouted as he was on the tree branch and tried to get to the bird.

"Come on Alfred, leave it alone!" Matthew shouted in worry. "Your going to fall!"

"But I just want to be friends with it!" Alfred shouted back. His wolf ears perked up as he sensed a presense not very far from where he was. Alfred looks away from the bird and hidden in the high grass was the same orange and black-eared creature he saw not long ago.

Green eyes stared into blue eyes and Alfred continued to look at the creature. He didn't make a move and he continued to stare at the creature until he heard Matthew shout at him in fright, "Alfred your falling!"

Hearing his brothers urgent call, Alfred snaps out of it and he manages to collect himself before he fell.

He sighs in relief. Alfred goes back to look at the creature that he was staring at before, but he was disappointed to see that the creature was gone.

* * *

Arthur had just finished scrubbing the sink in the kitchen that he fully repaired. Luckily the stream from a river was working so Arthur didn't have to worry about the water bill. The sink was beautiful after he cleaned it. It had small stone rocks all in three colors like a light green, a sea blue and a grey.

It sparkled and Arthur was quite happy with his work.

Luckily for him, all he needed to do was food shopping but other than that, he was done repairing the house.

* * *

"Daddy, why are we taking a picture for?" Alfred asks.

A day after Arthur finished repairing the house, Arthur decided to take a picture of the three of them. He planned that for now on, he was going to start taking pictures of important events such as this one.

Alfred and Matthew were standing a few feet away from the house while Arthur was getting the camera ready.

"Because Alfred, for now on, when it is a important day, we will take a picture of that day."

"So today is a special day?" Matthew asks.

Arthur nods. "Yep." When he has the camera set and ready, Arthur runs behinds his sons. He sits on his knees and places both of his hands on one side of his sons shoulders.

"And why is today special?" Matthew asks, interested in what has father had to say.

With a smile, Arthur tells them, "Before you two were born, your mother wanted the four of us to move here when you were one enough. I made a promise to her one day and to celebrate our new life here, I thought what better way to celebrate that then a picture?"

Matthew looks at his father in awe.

"Now smile and say cheese okay?" Arthur tells them.

Alfred and Matthew nod and on the count of three, the three of them smile and shout , "cheese!"

 _click!_

* * *

 **AN: Since chapter one, this is the second chapter where it isn't long. So by now things are slowly beginning to change such as a new home and Alfred suddenly seeing a orange figure with black ears. Next chapter will now have Arthur and the boys interact with the townspeople with other things happening.**

 **Until next time, please review and of you liked what you've read, please follow and fav and until the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Happy Fathers Day Arthur

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created** **or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"~Arthur...Arthur... _Mon lapin_ wake up~"

Arthur groans tiredly when he hears Marianne sing softly in his ear. He opens his eyes and looks at Marianne who smiles seeing her mate wake up.

"Mmmm...Marianne?"

Marianne kisses his lips. " _Bonjour mon amour._ "

Arthur sits up while he rubs his eyes. "Good morning?" He questionably says. "Your not usually awake at this hour what happened?" Panicked, he looks at her stomach. "Is the baby alright?"

Marianne shakes her head. She sits down on the corner of the bed. "No silly." She giggles. "I just wanted to say _jour de peres heureux_." She kisses his lips again.

When she pulled away, Arthur questionably looks at her. "Marianne, love, you know I don't understand French you have to translate that for me."

Marianne rolls her eyes but she tells him again. "Happy Father's Day Arthur." She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in a hug.

Arthur laughs a little. "The baby isn't even born yet Marianne."

"And? Your still a father whether the baby is born or not. Just be happy that by next month, we are officially going to be parents and soon, our little family of two will become a family of three." Arthur smiles.

Marianne gets up and grabbing his hand, she says, "Now, because today is a very special day for you, I want to treat you for breakfast." Marianne grabs his hand and drags him out of bed to the kitchen.

* * *

(Three years later)

"Sshhh Alfred! Your going to wake up daddy!" Matthew wishers to Alfred.

"I'm not doing anything!" Alfred whispers back.

Arthur moans a little when he hears his sons whisper to each other early in the morning. Arthur blinks a couple of times and he opens his eyes to see Alfred and Matthew by his bed.

Alfred was holding a bowl of cereal while Matthew was holding a card with the words written poorly and in different colored maker.

Arthur wipes his eyes and lifts himself up with his elbow. "Alfred, Matthew...what are you two doing?" He asks them.

Alfred and Matthew stop their arguing and they slowly look at their father.

"Hey daddy." Alfred says.

"Good morning." Matthew says.

"Good morning." Arthur yawns. "What are you two doing awake at this hour?" Arthur looks at the alarm clock on his cabinet. It read 6:25. "You two are usually asleep at this hour." He looks at them.

Noticing the cereal, he asks them, "Why did you bring cereal?"

Alfred held it up to him. "We made this for you." He tells him.

"Because it's fathers day." Matthew finishes. He holds the card out to him.

Arthur blinks in surprise. He forgot today was father's day. With saving extra money to buy a new house and trying to make a appointment with the house seller of available houses in the country, Arthur has lost track of the days.

He sits up and he grabs the cereal bowl and the card. He puts the bowl away on the cabinet and he looks at the card. He opens it up and reads it.

In messed up words written in crayon, the card said, 'Happy Father's Day Daddy! We love you very much! From Alfred and Matthew.'

Arthur smiles, touched by the gesture his sons did for him. He closes the card and looks at his sons. Suddenly, he picks them up and pulls them in a hug. Alfred and Matthew shriek and they start to laugh.

Arthur starts to kiss their foreheads and checks.

"Www daddy stop!" Alfred shouts. "Kisses are gross!"

Arthur laughs. "I just love you both very much. That's all."

He hugs them again. "We love you too daddy." Matthew says.

"I know." Arthur whispers. "And no matter what, you both will always be my sons." He kisses their foreheads again.

With a deep sigh, Arthur says, "Okay, let's go to the kitchen. I have a feeling you two made quite a mess." Arthur gets off of bed and walks downstairs while he carries the boys.

While on their way, Alfred and Matthew shout at the same time;

"Alfred did it!"

"Matthew did it!"

* * *

 **AN: Just a bonus chapter I made in celebration of Fathers Day.**

 **The next chapter will be updated tomorrow so until then, I'll see you guys later.**

 **Bye!**


	9. The Middle of Nowhere

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy, why are there letters carved on the wall?" Matthew asks Arthur one late spring afternoon.

Hearing him, Arthur goes to Matthew and kneels down to look at the letters Matthew was talking about. He hums and traces his fingers on the letters.

They were carved poorly but Arthur was able to read what was written. They were names of past owners who owned the house before them. The names were properly children and underneath their names were their ages.

Arthur looks at the names and a she slowly creeps up to his face.

"Matthew, be a sea and call Alfred. I have an idea." Arthur tells him. Matthew nods and runs off to find his twin brother.

While Matthew went to get Alfred, Arthur goes to the kitchen to fetch a small knife.

The three of them form around the wall where the names were carved after Matthew brought Alfred and Arthur brought the knife.

"Okay, Alfred because your the oldest, you go first okay?" Arthur tells him. Alfred nods.

Standing by the wall with his back pressed, Arthur sits on his knees and starts to carve Alfred's name and age above Alfred's head.

When he was done, Arthur calls Matthew up. Alfred moves away and Matthew stands in the same spot as Alfred. Arthur does the same as before and carved Matthews age and name.

When he was done, both boys look at the wall.

Alfred looks at his dad and asks him, "why are our names on the wall daddy?"

"It's just a way to keep track on how tall you've both have grown." Arthur tells him. "Like for example, Matthew has grown an inch taller than you Alfred." Arthur points out.

Alfred gasps and looks at the wall. Sure enough, his father was right. Matthew was a much taller than he was.

"What? But I'm the oldest! How's Mattie taller than me?!" Alfred asks.

Arthur shrugs. "Oh I don't know Alfred. Maybe because Matthew actually eats his vegetables when he's supposed to." Arthur says. Arthur knew Alfred hated vegetables. Ever since he was able to eat regular food, Arthur has tried to get Alfred to eat vegetables. But eve since he ate it, Alfred has grown a dislike of them.

Alfred gags at the mention of vegetables. "But vegetables are gross!" Alfred shouted.

"They're not good, like burgers!"

Matthew rolls his eyes.

Arthur shrugs his shoulders again. "Well either you start eating vegetables or you stay short forever. It's your choice."

Since that day, Alfred, unfortunately started eating vegetables. Except for broccoli.

* * *

Arthur sighs when he sees the inside of the fridge. There was nothing inside except for cream cheese, half a milk carton and mayonnaise.

Arthur closes the fridge. He takes out his wallet to see if he had any money.

He had enough to last them a week. He puts his wallet away and walks to the backyard where Alfred and Matthew were playing tag.

"Alfred, Matthew, come here a sec." Arthur calls out to them.

Hearing their father, the boys stop playing and they run to their father.

"What is it daddy?" Alfred asks.

Arthur kneels down to look at them and asks them, "How would you feel about going food shopping?"

* * *

It's been a while since Arthur has actually been around other people. Ever since Marianne's death, Arthur has basically avoided people. So, when he walked down the road to the shop where they sold food Arthur was pretty nervous.

Before they left, Arthur looked around the shack to see if he could find something that'll transport them to the shop without having to walk the whole way.

Luckily he managed to find a bike with a basket on the front of it thatvwas big enough to carry stuff. It was blue and had a bit of rust on it but with a good wash, it'll look right as new.

Arthur decided to carry Matthew on his back with Alfred sitting at the front riding with him. Taking the bike to the road, Arthur tells the boys, "Be careful alright? I don't want anyone to fall."

They nodded and very slowly, Arthur rides the bike down the road.

To say the least, Alfred had fun riding the bike with his father while Matthew dozed off and fell asleep.

* * *

Once they arrived to a small flea market, Arthur parked the bike and goes inside the shop to buy food. When he got everything that he needed, he goes to the cash register to pay.

When the cashier tells him the price he needed to pay, Arthur takes his wallet out. He takes the money out and better he could give it to him, Arthur realised that after today, he was broke.

With that sudden realization, it dawned him that he was now going to have to find that to get money.

Very hesitantly, Arthur hands the cashier the money and he leaves with the food.

On his way out, he accidentally bumps into a young women who. Arthur apologetically smiles. "Sorry ma'am."

The women shakes her head. "No it's alright."

Arthur nods and he walks to his bike. He calls Alfred and Matthew who were looking at some toys and the three of them go off to home.

The lady watches them with interest.

"Hey, Mr. Wang." The women says to a Wang Yao, a Chinese man with long hair tied back in a low ponytail and wearing a dark green shirt with sleeve too long for his arms. He exited out his shop where Arthur came out to restock.

He looks at the women. "Who is that man? I haven't seen him around before."

"Oh, that is Arthur. Tino mentioned him a while ago, aru." Wang tells her. "He is very strange." He added.

The women looks at him in confusion. "How so, eh?" She asks.

"He keeps to himself." Wang says. "Not to mention, when Tino first showed him a house away from people, he quickly took it. Also he's jumpy, aru. Very odd man. And his son is loud too." Wang shakes his head.

"Young people are so immature." He mumbles to himself and he starts to restock.

The women nods and she looks at the new, strange family.

* * *

Later that night, Arthur was taking the boys a shower before they went to bed.

Here's scrubbing Alfred's hair but he was having a difficult time trying to keep Alfred in place since he kept moving around. But right now he was focused on other things.

After he finished washing them and getting them into bed, Arthur was at the living room sitting in front of the picture of Marianne.

"I'm thinking about selling some old stuff we don't need like baby clothes and toys the boys don't need." He says. "There's a lot of things they have outgrown already and I know there's some things I need to get rid of too. But I know by now, with money running dangerously low, it's about time I start searching for a job or something." He sighs.

"But I know selling stuff isn't going to last long but what exactly can I sell that'll make a lot of money?"

* * *

A day or two passed and since the boys were getting close to becoming four, Arthur decided to take the boys out into the woods and teach them how to hunt.

"Four months after coming into the world, the wolf pup begins to hunt." Arthur reads out loud to Alfred and Matthew who were sitting on the ground.

"I want you both to go out and catch some nice or some little critters okay?"

"Okay!" Alfred shouted and without another word, Alfred turns into a wolf and runs off to catch some animals. Matthew on the other hand, stayed put.

Seeing his son, Arthur asks him, "Matthew, aren't you going to join your brother?"

Matthew shakes his head. "Why not?"

Instead of answering his father, Matthew ask him, "can we go home now?"

Arthur kneels down on one knee and asks him, "Don't you want to get in touch with your wolf side? You know hunting can be fun if you try it."

Matthew shakes his head.

Arthur sighs but nods a little.

* * *

It was raining outside some days later and Arthur had just finished drying the laundry. While he was at the living room and he was about to fold them, the twins come running to him. They looked scared.

"Someone's here!" Alfred shouted.

Arthur looks outside where he was and sure enough, there was a red small car parked in front of the house. Someone gets out and they were were holding a bag. The person, who was a women, stands by the door, waiting for someone to answer.

Arthur puts the shirt away and walks to answer the door.

Once he did, the women smiles nervously.

"H-hello...my name is Madeleine Williams." The women, Madeleine, tells Arthur. "I'm sorry to drop by unannounced but no one knew your number and I ummm..." She was blushing nervously.

Arthur nods a little. "Yeah, no, it's no problem. Please come in." Arthur moves away from the door and allows Madeleine inside.

When she did, Madeleine looks at the house in surprise. "Wow. This is amazing." She looks at Arthur. "Did you do this all on your own, eh?"

Arthur nods. "Yep."

"Amazing." She whispers in awe.

Arthur blushes. He clears his throat akwardly and asks her, "So, what brings you here?"

Madeleine hums in confusion then she quickly remembers. "Yes, right. Well you see, I just wanted to welcome you and your sons to the neighborhood. I know moving to a new environment can be rough but I want you to know that if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask."

Arthur nods. "Um, thank you but that's not necessary. The boy and I are capable of handling things ourselves."

Madeleine slowly nods. She hears a sneeze behind her. Madeleine turns around and she sees Alfred and Matthew hiding behind the wall, looking at them while they talked.

Matthew was the one to sneeze so when he and his brother were caught, Matthew and Alfred run to their rooms.

"Oh, sorry about that, they're shy." Arthur says.

Madeleine shakes her head. "Not a problem."

Sighing, Madeleine says, "well it was nice to meet you but I have to go. I'm sorry." She apologized.

Arthur dismissively shakes his head. "No need to say sorry. I'm happy that you came all this way to greet my family and I. It was really sweet of you."

Madeleine smiles, her violet eyes sparking. For a split second, Arthur suddenly thought of Marianne. It was odd, now that he thought about it, Madeleine looked like Marianne. They had the same violet eyes, the same chestnut hair, only Madeleine's was a little darker, Madeleine could possibly look like a younger version of Marianne.

Arthur shakes his head thinking that the possibility of actually meeting his wife's family member was insane. As far as Marianne has told him, she lost contact with them after she graduated high school and moved to the city.

If anything, it was a coincidence that Madeleine looked like Marianne.

* * *

 _~Some Time Later~_

"Alfred! Matthew!"

The boys ran to their father who was in the shack.

"Yeah daddy?" They asked.

Arthur looks at them and asks them, "Take that cardboard box up to your room and put clothes or toys you don't need anymore in that box okay?"

"Educate we moving again?" Alfred asks. Arthur shakes his head.

"No. We're going to start a yard sale." He tells him. "We're running out of money so its about time we start selling some old stuff." Arthur smiles at them. "Would you two like to be my little helpers?" He asks them.

Alfred and Matthew nod with huge smiles. "Yeah!" They shouted in unison.

Arthur smiles and has his sons run back home and to their rooms.

* * *

Arthur decided to put up signs around the area so he could have the neighbors know that there was a yard sale. He hoped that they would spread the word and that more people will come since he found some interesting stuff in the shack.

Arthur, who was accompanied by Alfred and Matthew, had just put a sign on Mr. Wang's shop.

Once he was taping it, he and the boys were about to leave when they encountered Madeleine.

"Hello, Arthur." She cheerfully said with a welcoming and surprised smile. "What are you doing here, eh?"

"Hello Madeleine. I'm just putting up signs about a yard sale I'm having." He tells her. "I would love to chat but I'm very busy so excuse me."

Madeleine nods and she watches Arthur and his sons walk away. After they were gone, Madeleine looks at the sign that was hanging on the wall with some other papers.

The yard sale was this Saturday. Madeleine smiles. "Maddie, what are you looking at?" A rough French accent asks her.

Madeleine turns around and smiles a little at the man who spoke to her.

"It's nothing _papa._ I'm just looking at this flyer for this yard sale." She explains to her father.

The man known as Madeline's father walks next to her and looks at the flyer.

It was poorly advertised and it really didn't stand out since it didn't have any color or some pictures in it. Seriously, how was anyone going to come if the flyer itself was bland?

Sensing that her father was judging the flyer, Madeleine says " _Papa,_ maybe we should go to the yard sale." She suggested. "Who knows, they could be selling some interesting stuff." She says with a shrug.

Her father scoffs. Blowing some smoke away, he says in a bitter voice, "I highly doubt that Maddie." He takes another drag out of his cigarette and blows it out. "That man is not going to last long out here."

* * *

 **AN: I would have continued it but I'm trying to refrain from making these chapters long. Okay so already I have introduced China, Fem!Canda and 2P!France. Since this is my first time actually writing these characters, please tell me how I did because I feel I got their personalities wrong.**

 **So you all know the drill and until the next chapter I will see you guys later.**

 **Bye!**


	10. Louis

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Saturday arrived and Arthur quickly began to set things up for the yard sale.

With the help of Alfred and Matthew, Arthur managed to have everything ready.

Arthur nods in approval when he sees his yard sale set and ready. With all of the items he found and the things he and the boys didn't need, there was no doubt they would be able to make money. At least until Arthur actually finds a job but that's another thought for another day.

Anyways, Arthur was making sure everything was in place when he felt a thug on his pants. Arthur turns around and smiles when he sees Alfred and Matthew looking up at him.

"Yes loves what is it?" He asks them.

Alfred held out a cardboard lid to his father.

"We made this sign for you." They said at the same time.

Arthur kneels down on both of his knees and looks at the sign they made for him.

Obviously it was written by Alfred since the words were written in his favorite colors and the writing was sloppy. Then again he was only three. There were also drawings that Matthew drew and they were actually quite good.

Arthur looks at his sons and rubs the top of their heads. "Good job, boys. It turned out great."

They smiled.

Arthur stands up and hangs the sign in the middle of the table where he will be sitting when someone buys something.

He nods in approval.

* * *

A couple of hours have passed and a couple of people arrived to the yard sale.

So far they've made some good money but it wasn't enough for the things they needed to support himself and his sons.

People have come and go and things so far have gone well.

Arthur thanked an old man after he sold a old lamp that he found in the shack. Thankfully it worked.

While Arthur was putting the money inside the money bin, someone stands in front of him. Arthur looks up and smiles when he sees that it was just Madeleine.

"Hello Madeleine. I wasn't expecting you to arrive."

"Hello Arthur. Yeah I saw your sign at the shop so I decided to come over with my father and check everything out." She tells him.

"You brought your father along?" Arthur looks behind Madeleine. Looking at old records was a man in his late forties. He was holding a cigarette in his mouth. His chestnut hair was long and tied back in a purple ribbon. He wore a purple buttoned shirt with white pants and black shoes.

Just looking at him gave a sense of discomfort and recognition to Arthur.

Madeleine nods. "Yeah. It actually took me a lot of conceiving to bring him here. He refused to come out here, even if it is for a little bit." She says.

Arthur looks at her again. "What is he a hermit?"

Madeleine laughs a little. "Kinda. I mean, ever since his cousin left many years ago, _papa_ has copped himself at home. Most days he would drink, smoke, drink again or sleep. The only time _papa_ gets out of the house is when he needs food or he gardens but other than that, he just stays at home." She shrugs.

Arthur stares at her in surprise. It didn't sound like her father's actions were affecting her. Wasn't she worried about his drinking and smoking habits?

While they talked, Louis was looking through a old album when he senses someone looking at him. Louis glances up from the album and he turns his head around.

Hidden in the bushes, Alfred and Matthew were watching Louis. They've never seen a man like him before. Even in their short time outside back at the city did they rarely see someone like him.

When Louis looks at them, Alfred gasps and hides back in the bushes. Matthew wasn't so lucky. He freezes in his spot and continues to look at Louis.

When Louis looks contact with Matthew, his eyes open a little wider and his mouth opens agape, his cigarette barely hanging from his lips.

Matthew was feeling nervous and scared that a stranger who looked like a zombie staring at him, saying nothing at him at all. Why was he staring at him like that? Was his wolf side showing?!

Suddenly, Matthew hears the man whisper a name very faintly. "Marianne?"

Matthew blinks in confusion. How does he know his mother's name?

"Excuse me sir." Louis looks away from the small boy who was holding a white teddy bear and looks at who called him.

It was the man talking to his daughter.

Arthur, noticing that Madeline's father was looking at Matthew, quickly walks to the scene. He stands in front of Louis. Matthew runs behind his father.

"Is there a problem?" Arthur asks him.

Louis takes his cigarette out of his mouth and points it at Matthew. "Is that your son?"

Arthur hesitantly nods. "Yes he is. Why?"

Louis looks at Matthew. Quickly, Matthew hides himself behind his father's legs.

Louis glares at Arthur. He looks at Madeleine who was standing behind Arthur. She was questionably looking at him.

"Madeleine. Let's go now." Madeline raises a question. "But _papa_..."

"No buts!" He shouts. Matthew jumps and Alfred, who was still going in the tall grass, hides back in the grass.

Arthur puts a protective hand in front of Matthew.

Putting his cigarette back in his mouth, Louis says, "Let's go. Now." Without another word, he walks to the truck they came from.

Madeline walks next to Arthur. She smiles apologetic for her fathers actions. "I'm so sorry Arthur."

He shakes his head. "No worries. Just go before your father throws a tantrum."

Madeline nods and with a finale goodbye, walks after her father.

* * *

After the yard sale was over, Arthur and the boys collected the stuff that wasn't sold and put them back in the shack.

That evening when dinner was over, Arthur was cleaning the dishes.

Alfred who was handing him the dishes, comments, "That old man was scary."

Arthur sighs. "He was wasn't he?"

"Why was he looking at Matthew so weird? It was creepy."

Arthur shakes his head. "I have no idea. But Alfred, please don't go to Matthew and ask him okay? Your brother is still shaken up and right now I just want him to calm down." He looks at Alfred. "Can you do that for me?"

Alfred nods. "Sure!"

Arthur smiles. He rubs the top of his head and says, "That's my good boy."

Inside his room, Matthew was sitting in bed holding Kuma close to his chest in a tight embrace. He sat there alone, thinking of Louis face when he saw him.

 _"Marianne."_

Matthew rests his chin on Kumas head. ' _How does he know moms name?_ '

* * *

That next day, while Arthur was making lunch for the boys, Alfred and Matthew were in the field playing tag in their wolf form.

They were laughing out loud and had huge grins on their faces.

Alfred was laughing like a manic when Matthew almost caught him. "Come on catch me slow poke!" He yells.

"Your to fast Alfred slow down!" Matthew shouts.

"Nuh-uh! Your it so you gotta catch me! Haha haha!" Alfred runs in the forest.

Matthew stops running mid through the chase and pants while he tries to catch his breath. Matthew turns back into a human and he sits down.

While he sat there panting, he heard a gravel, tired voice. "Hey kid."

Matthew widens his eyes. He slowly turns around and he gasps when he sees who it was.

Louis stood behind him. He was holding a cigarette in his mouth and he wore the same clothes as yesterday. He looked even more tired then he looked yesterday.

He takes the cigarette out and puffs a smoke out. Putting it back in, he says, "I need to speak to you."

* * *

 **AN: Oh cliffhanger. Okay so thanks have gradually changed from how the movie was but I did say before that things were going to change and differ from the movie. This is just one of them.**

 **So Louis is the name I gave to 2!P France. I'm not sure if that's the official name other writers give to him but I liked it up and it said this is the name moat common for 2!P France so I'm sticking with it.**

 **So all of you know the drill and until the next chapter I will see you guys later.**

 **Bye!**


	11. Louis Suprise Visit

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I need to talk to you."

Matthew gasps lightly. In a flash, he gets up and runs straight to home. "Daddy!" He shouts on his way.

Louis, seeing him run away chases after him. "Wait!" He calls out.

In the forest, Alfred hears his brothers urgent cry. Hearing his distress call, Alfred runs back home. "Mattie!"

Hearing Matthew call him, Arthur walks out the backyard. He smiles when he went outside. It quickly faded when he sees Louis run after Matthew.

Instincts kick in and Arthur runs into action. He jumps off the porch and runs straight to Louis. "Hey! Get away from my son you bastard!" Arthur shouts.

"Daddy!" Matthew shouts out.

Matthew runs past Arthur. He stops running and he turns around just in time to see Arthur tackle Louis down. When Alfred arrived home, he came at the exact time to see his father tackle down Louis.

Louis falls to the ground with a grunt. He looks up at Arthur with a surprised look.

Arthur pulls his head up by the neck collar and with fury in his voice asks him, "What. The. Hell. Are you doing. Chasing after my son. Like a madman?"

"Get off me you asshole!" Louis shouts at him.

"Not unless you tell me why you chased after my son. Now answer my question now or I call the police and believe me I won't hesitate to do so." Arthur threatens him.

Louis sighs. Well, he couldn't afford to have the police come. Not with that ticket he had. Louis sighs and nods. "Okay, I will tell you. First get off me, your as heavy as a fucking elephant."

Arthur angerly glares at him. "Shut up idiot." He says before getting left him.

Both men stand up and they wipe themselves from the dirt and grass.

Arthur looks at him and asks, "So, care to explain why you came unannounced into my property and chasing my son?"

Louis sighs. "It's not what it looks like. The kid just ran off when I asked if I could talk to him." Louis explains to him.

"And what exactly did you want to talk to him about?"

Louis sighs again. "Does he happen to be Marianne's son?"

Mention of Marianne, Arthur looks behind him. He sees Matthew and an already human Alfred standing at the porch, looking at them.

"Boys, go inside the house." Arthur tells them. "I'm going to be out here for a while."

The twins nod but they hesitantly go inside the house. When they went inside, Arthur looks at Louis and asks him, "How do you know Marianne?"

"I'm her cousin." Louis tells Arthur. Arthur blinks in surprise. He wasn't expecting that.

This man is Marianne's cousin? Well that would explain why he looked familiar to Marianne now that he is seeing him face to face.

He was attractive, if he actually fixed himself up, he had the same violet eyes as Marianne had and his chestnut hair was more lighter then Marianne's but it still looked soft to touch. He also had quite an obsession with purple, as shown by what he was wearing. Actually, now that Arthur thought about it, he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"She used to live with me a couple of months before she moved to the city." He explains to him. "Now that I answered your question answer mine. Is he her son?"

Arthur crosses his arms to his chest. He nods. "Yes. Matthew is indeed her son. She actually gave broth to twins. His brother Alfred is the oldest by a couple of seconds."

Louis nods. "And uh...how old are the boys?"

"Three. Their both three years old."

Louis looks down. "And I take your their guardian?" He asks.

Arthur sighs. Seriously, how many questions was this man going to ask him? He was beginning to act like Alfred whenever he watched the Discovery Channel and asked a lot of questions even he didn't know.

"Well actually sir, I'm their father." Arthur tells him. "They are my sons and if that's all of the questions you have then I want you to leave now."

Before Arthur could drag him out of his property, Louis quickly asks him, "No wait."

Arthur impatiently sighs. He waits for his next question.

"Is...is Marianne with you by any chance? I didn't see her at the yard sale so I assumed that..."

Arthur slides his hand over his face. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to tell Marianne's cousin that she died three years ago two weeks after the twins were born. It was going to be devastating telling someone who happens to be related to the deceased that they were dead.

He can't even tell him she was hit by a car while she was out hunting. Marianne told him her family didn't know she was half wolf.

Arthur shakes his head. "No. No, Marianne is not with us unfortunately." He tells him. "She uh...Marianne is uh..." He tries to fight back the tears.

Despite her death being only three years ago, it still affected him. Sure not as much as it did before at first, but it still pained him that he wasn't able to prevent it from happening.

Clearing his throat, Arthur tells him, "Marianne died. Two weeks after the boys were born, Marianne died. I'm sorry."

It was hard seeing someone crumble into pain when they hear someone they were related to died. Arthur didn't know Madeline's fathers relationship with Marianne but he remembers what Madeleine told him yesterday during the yard sale.

Her father was depressed that Marianne left to the city. After that, he became the man he was now. He drank and he smoked then a normal person would.

Arthur didn't know him that well but seeing him broken like this broke his heart. He properly cared enough about her to come all this way just to know if Matthew was her son and if she returned home.

Louis falls to his knees and cries hearing the news of his cousin. She was gone? How was that even possible? How could she have died? It made no sense that his dear cousin was gone.

Arthur kneels down next to him. He pats his back and asks him, "Want to come inside? I'll make you a patch of tea."

* * *

When they get inside, Arthur and Louis walk to the living room. Louis sat on the couch and Arthur quickly began to make the tea.

While Louis waited for Arthur to bring the tea, Louis looks around from where he sat.

The house still looked a little run down. The window had a few cracks on it, tape was on small parts of the wall, and if he looked closely in the kitchen, Louis could see that the fridge was small.

Despite a few fixes, it was amazing how that one man was able to repair everything without any help from anyone in the village.

This man, Arthur, he was different than most men who come from the city, Louis thought.

"Here's your tea." Arthur announced when he arrived in the living room. Arthur hands him the cup and sits down next to him. Louis nods in thanks.

" _Merci._ " he mumbles. Louis takes a drink from the cup. He hums. It was actually pretty good.

Arthur clears his throat. Louis looks at him.

"Look, sir,"

"Call me Mr. Bonnefoy." Louis tells him.

"Alright, Mr. Bonnefoy. I honestly don't know what else to do from here. Is there anything else you want to know? Is there anymore you want because honestly, I am at a loss right now."

Louis puts the cup down. He rests his elbows on his legs and glances at the ground. "I don't know. When I saw your son, it just hit me that he looked liked Marianne. At first, I thought it was just a coincidence or my mind playing tricks on me. It kept bugging me so I decided to come over, talk to the boy and see if my susception was incorrect. Now here I am, finding how that she has twins and that she..." he stops mid through his sentence and he looks at the floor, biting his lower lip.

Arthur stays silent while he sat there.

Louis clears his throat and asks him, "Do you have any cigars with you by any chance?"

Arthur shakes his head. "Afraid I don't. I quit smoking about five years ago." he tells him.

Louis scoffs. " _Parfait_. How the hell am I suppose to calm the fuck down if I can't even fucking smoke?" He angrily says to himself.

"I don't think smoking is going to make things any better." Arthur tells him.

"Don't you tell me whats right or what is wrong!" Louis snaps at him, fury in his eyes. Arthur jumps back, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"I know what the fuck I'm doing you hear me!? I don't need you or Madeline, or anyone telling me what the hell is wrong cause I know! I fucking know!" By now, Louis was standing up and he was looking down at Arthur who was slowly trying to get away from him before he did anything that might hurt him.

Arthur sinks lower in the couch and stares at Louis while he continues to yells at him.

Louis stops when he realized that this wasn't how the meeting was supposed to turn out. He planned this to be normal and calm. But he was shouting at the one man whom created a family with his cousin.

Louis needed to stay calm if he wanted this meeting to turn out well in the end.

Louis pulls away and glares at the floor. " _Pardon_." he says. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I was just...I was just angry. That's all."

Arthur clears his throat. He sits up and fixes himself. He looks up at Louis afterwards and tells him, "It would be best if you leave. Now." He demanded with authority.

Louis opens his mouth, then he closes it. He repeated the same thing a couple of times before he closes his mouth and nods.

Arthur walks him out the door.

Louis exits out of the house and before he could leave and Arthur closes the door, Louis stops him and says, "I would like to spend time with your sons." He looks at him.

Arthur stares at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I want to spend time with your boys. I uhh...I want to get to know them."

Arthur studies Louis. He tried to find some sort of sign that Louis wasn't faking about his request. He tried to see if he was lying and that he didn't mean it. But no, Louis was serious. He waned to know Alfred and Matthew.

Panic spread in Arthur. Alfred and Matthew were still young. They had a lot of energy and played a lot. What happens if they accidentally reveal their wolf side? What will Louis think?

Besides, he didn't trust Louis. He didn't know much about him besides that he was related to Marianne, he has a daughter named Madeline, he smoked and drank a lot. And he had a bit of a temper as it was shown yesterday and just a few minutes ago.

How was he going to trust his sons alone with this man whom might judge his sons just because a part of them was different? What if he didn't accept them? And what if Madeline found out?

This is exactly why he wanted to get away from people. There was a reason why he didn't want to be around prying eyes. Something similar to this would just happen.

Arthur shakes his head. "I'm sorry but I don't think that's going to happen." He tells him.

Arthur bows his head and says, "Goodbye Mr. Bonnefoy." He closes the door afterwards, leaving Louis standing there alone.

Louis shakes his head a little. _'_ _What a stubborn man Marianne picked to have a family with._ ' he thought. Sighing, Louis was just about to leave back home when an idea popped in his head.

* * *

That night, when the boys were fast asleep, Arthur goes to the kitchen to throw away the trash.

He exits out of the front door with the trash can. He closed the door and before he walked off, he noticed a cigarette box nailed next to the wall. Arthur puts the trash bag down.

He takes the needle off and he grabs the cigarette box. Something was written on the box.

It was a address. A home address and underneath it was the words. It read, 'Unless you changed your mind, this is my address. Louis.'

Arthur rolls his eyes. He stuffs the cigarette box in his pocket and he picks up the trash bag.

"Bloody git." He mumbles.

* * *

 **AN: This is my first time writing 2p!France and I'm not happy with how I wrote him. I don't know I feel like I could've done better portraying him.**

 **Anyways, you all know the drill and until next the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	12. The Decison

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur let's out a annoyed sigh.

Matthew, whom was in the living room watching TV, looks at his father when he heard him sigh.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Matthew asks concerned.

Arthur looks at Matthew. He smiles a little and rubs the top of his head. "Yes Matthew I'm alright. Just thinking that's all."

"Oh. About what?" He asks.

Louis. His damn request. The fact that he's related to Marianne and he wants to meet you and your brother. Arthur wanted to say. But no. He stayed quiet.

Arthur shakes his head and says, "Nothing Matthew. I just..." He sighs. "I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Is it about that weird guy?" Matthew asks. He was referring to Louis.

Arthur raises his eyebrows in surprise. "How - how could you -?"

"Because when you were making breakfast me and Alfred heard you mumble to yourself." Matthew tells him. "You talk to yourself real loud." He added.

Arthur looks at the floor, embarrassed.

"Was it about the visit yesterday cause he was shouting at you yesterday and it scared me." Matthew says.

Arthur picks him up and sits him on his knee. "Yes Matthew. It was about yesterday. And I'm sorry he scared you like that."

"It's okay. I thought you were going to fight."

He shakes his head. "No. No I wasn't going to fight him." ' _Not with the boys around at least.'_

"So what's wrong?" Matthew asks.

Arthur sighs. He hasn't told the boys Louis was their mothers cousin and that he wanted to spend time with them this afternoon. He still refused the offer since he didn't want his sons to be near Louis.

He still didn't trust him and it was as simple as that. But he also couldn't allow his children around people whom they might accidentally reveal their wolf side.

But Arthur still felt conflicted. Deep down, he did want his kids to meet Marianne's family. He knew deep down, of Marianne were still alive, she would have allowed her children, _their children_ , to meet her cousin and his daughter. She would have loved for them to meet.

But she wasn't here and Arthur was having a time time deciding what to do.

Arthur looks at Matthew and asks him, "Matthew, how would you feel meeting new people?"

Matthew hums and looks at the floor with a nervous look. "I-I don't know. We haven't been around people for a long time." Matthew tells him.

Arthur agreeably nods. "Yes I know. But if you had to choose right now, are you willing to be close with another person?" He asks him.

Matthew doesn't answer. He stays quiet, unsure what to say or how to answer.

Arthur just pats the top of his head.

'I _know it's a huge question to ask Matthew, the same can go to Alfred, but I don't want to do something the boys aren't comfortable with. Are they even ready to hang out with someone who properly won't understand their situation?'_

"I LIKE THE IDEA!" Alfred shouted when he jumps on Arthur's back.

Arthur and Matthew scream in fright when Alfred appeared out of nowhere.

Alfred laughs outloud seeing his brothers and fathers expressions.

"Alfred, for god's sake don't scare us like that!" Arthur shouted. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Alfred continues to laugh.

* * *

The next day, Arthur woke up to a knock.

He opens his eyes and groans tiredly.

He sits up and walks to the front door.

When Arthur answers the door, he stops mid through rubbing his eye and his eyes widen in surprise when he sees two men standing on two sides of a fridge.

"May I help you gentlemen?" Arthur asks them.

"We were told to come over and bring you a fridge." One of them, speaking in a Danish accent, with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes tell him with a smile. "Your Arthur Kirkland right?" He asks.

Arthur nods.

"Great! My names Mathias and this right here is my buddy, Lukas."

Arthur looks at Lukas. He had a emotionless look on him. He simply nodded to Arthur.

Arthur nods back, still wondering why two men whom he has never met came to his house early in the morning with a fridge.

"Mind telling us where the kitchen is?" Mathias asks Arthur, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, right, it's just down this hall and your going to take the right." Arthur tells him.

"Great! Thanks."

They pick up the fridge and walk inside the house. On their way to the kitchen, Arthur could hear both men bicker to each other while they called each other names in their languages.

While Arthur watched them, he heard a faint yawn behind him. Arthur turns around and sees the boys standing behind him, half asleep.

Alfred had both of his eyes closed and was slowly dozing off while Matthew hung on to the bottom of his shirt and rubbing his eyes while he held on to Kuma.

"What's going on?" Matthew asks tiredly.

Arthur picks them up with holds them to his chest. "I honestly have no idea." He tells them.

* * *

For the past week, many people from the village would come unannounced to Arthur's home and bring him all sorts of stuff for him and his children.

First it was a man named Roma whom brought his two grand sons. He brought them a plate of pasta for the boys and a bottle of wine for Arthur.

Next was a married couple name Elizabetha and Roderich. They brought some toys for the boys and some food Elizabetha grew on her field at home.

After them was Mr. Wang. He wasn't pleased to come but he still gave Arthur discounts to his store for a whole month so he could get stuff for himself and the boys.

It was strange and more bizarre seeing people Arthur hasn't met to come to his he and bring his family stuff. It was odd and he was wondering why they were a doing this.

Arthur had just finished putting a box of eggs inside the fridge when he hears a knock on the door. He sighs and closes the fridge door and he walks to the front door.

"It better not be another unannounced visitor." He mumbles to himself annoyingly.

Arthur answers the door and was relived to see that it was only Madeleine.

"Oh thank heavens Madeleine. It's just you." He says relieved.

Madeleine smiles in amusement. "I see you have been having a tough week, eh?"

"You have no idea. Everyday someone is bringing in food or something and I have no idea why." He tells her.

Madeleine sheepishly smiles. "Yeah, that's why I'm here actually." She tells him.

"Hm?"

"See, this is all my father's doing." She says.

"Your father?"

Madeleine nods. "Yeah. He went into town and told everyone to help you with the house."

Arthur crosses his arms to chest. "And why would he do that? We were doing okay without him and people bringing in stuff."

"I know but he told me about your house condition and he wanted to help out."

"Well tell him thanks but there's no need to help me. I'm doing fine raising the boys alone and I'm fine fixing the house myself. If I needed a new fridge I would have bought one myself."

Madeline sighs. With a series look, she says, "He told me your sons are Marianne's children. And that she's dead." She nervously bites her lip and asks, "is it true that she died?"

Arthur nods. "Three years ago. Sorry but I don't like talking about it."

Madeline shakes her hand. "No I understand. I lost my mother when I was young you see so I understand how it feels losing someone you love." She tells him.

Arthur nods.

They hear laughing. Arthur looks over Madeline's shoulder and sees the boys chasing each other. Thankfully they weren't in their wolf form.

Madeline looks over her shoulder and smiles seeing them. "They look like her now that I think about it. Especially Matthew."

Arthur agreeably nods. "Yes he does. Marianne always said he would grow up to be a handsome male version of herself." He laughs a little.

Madeleine nods. "Alfred looks a little like you. I'm surprised they don't have your eyebrows." She jokes.

Arthur laughs outloud. "Haha! Very funny. You know, I haven't heard someone make a joke about my eyebrows since that Danish guy came."

Madeline laughs. "Mathias? Yeah, he always speaks before he thinks. Don't worry, he's a nice guy."

Arthur scoffs. "Anyways, what brings you here? You didn't bring me anything did you?"

Madeline sheepishly smiles. "Sorry but I did." She shows him a bottle of maple syrup. Arthur confusedly looks at her.

"Maple syrup?"

"This is the real stuff from actual maple trees okay? Lucky for you I have a maple tree in my backyard so I am giving you the real thing." She hands him the bottle and he looks at it.

"But the maple syrup isn't the reason why I'm here." She says. "I'm here because my father wants to know if you have made a decision regarding the visit."

Arthur sighs. "Yes I have thought about it. Long and hard in fact." He tells her. "And I decided that the boys meeting your father is not a good idea."

Madeline gawks at him. "Why not?"

"I just don't trust him alone with my sons. And with that outburst he had on me the last visit he made, I don't want any of the boys to have to experience that." He tells her.

Madeline lowers her eyes angerly. "It isn't proper judging a man before fully knowing him Arthur. My father just wants know his cousins sons. That's all." She tells him.

"And he thinks sticking it up to me is a great way to change my mind." He scoffs. "Please Madeline think rationally about this. With your fathers drinking habits and his outburst, how am I going to allow my children to be around that kind of behaviour?" He turns away and opens the door.

"I'm sorry Madeline but my answer is still a no. And please tell your father to quit sending his friends over. Their generosity is welcomed but I don't want them to do it because they're told to." With a goodbye, Arthur was about to go inside when Madeline stops him.

"Ita true that my father isn't the greatest man. But not every man is."

Arthur looks over his shoulder.

"My father dealt with many problems. The only happiness he has is me, my mother and Marianne. He loves us dearly and I know he just wants to know her sons. They're the closet thing we have left from Marianne. You understand that don't you?"

Arthur glances down. Of course he did. Memories and his sons are all he has left of Marianne. Losing her was tough but what kept him going were their sons.

He treasured them dearly and he would do anything to protect them so they wouldn't have to deal with rejection or feeling like outcasts. Especially with their own family.

Besides, who knows how Louis and Madeleine will react when they see the boys as wolfs.

' _Heh, look at me. I'm being way to overprotective of the boys. How am I going to allow them to face the world soon when I can't even allow them one visit? *sigh*_ '

Arthur turns around and faces Madeleine. With his arms crossed, Arthur tells her, "Tell your father I'll be bringing the boys in Tuesday afternoon. I have a couple of errands I need to run and I know they're going to be restless all day doing nothing - especially Alfred - so have him be ready before then alright?"

Madeleine looks at him in amazement and she smiles with a nod. "Yes, okay I'll tell him."

Arthur nods once. "Good. Then I will see you later then."

* * *

Come Tuesday and Arthur walked Alfred and Matthew to Louis house.

Arthur both of the boys hands while he carried a backpack of snacks, some books and a couple of toys.

While they walked down the road, Alfred asks him, "So this weird guy that we're going to, is he that creepy guy who was chasing Mattie last time?"

Arthur sighs. He didn't like that Louis was named the creepy guy by the boys. He told them countless times that he was to be addressed by Mr. Bonnefoy.

Matthew had stopped calling him creepy guy but Alfred continued to call him that much to Arthur's displeasure.

Anyways, Arthur nods. "Yes. Just until I'm done with my errands so for a couple of hours, Mr. Bonnefoy and his daughter will be looking after you."

"Are they cool?" Alfred asks.

"Well, Madeleine is alright. You two will probably like her. Her father on the other hand...well..."

"You don't like him?" Matthew asks.

"I wouldn't put it like that. I just don't trust him completely."

"If you don't trust him then why are we going to his house?" Alfred asks.

Arthur doesn't answer. So far, there are a lot of things that Arthur had no idea how to tell his sons something. He hasn't even told them Madeleine and her father were related to their mother.

Arthur looks at his sons who were waiting for his answer. "Mr. Bonnefoy offered to babysit whenever I was busy." He tells them. "I refused his offer but since Madeleine herself offered, I thought why not? She seems like a responsible adult." Not half a lie. She did ask anyways.

The boys nod in understanding. They accepted his answer and they continued to walk, discussing different topics.

* * *

The house Louis and Madeleine live was in a small neighborhood. Their house looked identical to the other houses with the only difference being the roof.

Arthur and the boys stand in front of the door and with a long sigh, Arthur knocks on the door.

It took a while for someone to answer the door. And when the door was opened, Argue groaned in dismay.

Louis was the one who answered the door. He wore the same purple shirt Arthur last saw him in only he wore it with light blue stripped pajama pants. He had his hair tied back in a high ponytail and he reeked of alcohol and smoke.

Louis smirks when he sees Arthur but it quickly fades when he sees his sons.

He throws away his cigarette that he held and clears his throat.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were supposed to call." Louis asks him.

"I don't know your number you idiot you never gave it to me." Arthur bitterly responded. He eyes Louis up and down and scoffs. "I see you haven't changed. Literally this is the third time I have seen you wear the same shirt. Don't you ever change?"

Louis crosses his arms to his chest. "I should say the same about your eyebrows. There are shavers for a reason you know."

Arthur almost loses it on the spot. He was about to say a comeback but stops himself from doing so. He was already late and he needed to have everything done in time before dinner.

Calming himself down, Arthur says, "I don't have time for this I'm already running late. Just look after my sons until I'm done, understand?"

Louis nods with a careless nod.

With a annoyed look, Arthur kneels down to his sons. With a smile, he tells them, "Now you both behave alright? Don't give Mr. Bonnefoy any more trouble and listen to whatever he tells you. You boys have be good kids for me okay?"

They nod but they suddenly felt nervous and scared. Seeing their expressions, Arthur tells them, "I know your scared but I promise everything is going to be okay. I won't take long and I promise to be finished in a flash."

"But this is the first time we're going to be away from you daddy." Matthew says. "We're going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too but it won't take long. I'll be finish in time before dinner and when we get home, you can tell me about what you two did while I was gone okay?" He gives them a reassuring smile and they nod.

'Good boys. Alfred, look after your brother. Male sure nothing happens to him."

Alfred tilts his head a little. "Like a hero?"

Arthur slightly chuckles. "Yes, lad, like a hero."

Alfred proudly smiles and puffs his chest out. "Don't worry dad, I'll be the hero."

Arthur nods and looks at Matthew who was still nervous about his father leaving them alone with a stranger. "Don't get nervous Mattie. I promise to come back as fast as I could. Just be a good boy and look out for your brother. Make sure he doesn't break anything."

Matthew smiles. In the background, Alfred shouts a 'hey!'

Arthur stands up and looks at Louis with a deadpan look. He removes the backpack and hands it to Louis. "Look after them you hear me? Do anything that harms my sons in any way, I swear I will never allow you near me or my sons ever again."

Louis nods. "They're in safe hands Arthur. Trust me."

"Hmm. We'll see once I get back."

* * *

 **AN: Not the best and I am sorry but to be honest, I kinda rushed into this. I almost haven't updated in a week and I just wanted to post this up. This week was a little weird and I usually spent moat of my time finishing up Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (which by the way, is AMAZING!) so yeah, this isn't my best chapter.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter hopefully won't be longer and until next time, please review, fav and/or follow if you liked what you read and want to read more and until next time.**

 **Bye!**


	13. Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After Arthur left, the boys went inside the house with Louis closing the door behind them.

Standing in front of the front door, they looked around the house from where they stood. It only took them a second before their noses whiffed something horrible.

Alfred was the first to react. "Eww gross!" He shouted placing his hand over his mouth and nose with a disgusted look. "What's that's smell?"

Matthew japped Alfred on the rib with his elbow. Alfred yelps in pain and looks at him. "Oww!"

"Manners Alfred." Matthew whispers to him.

"No." They look up and see Louis behind them. He looks down at them.

"I don't have visitors very often besides my daughter." He shrugs. 'Doesn't matter though. I like peace and quiet."

Both boys glance at each other. Looking up at Louis, Alfred asks him, "So what exactly are we supposed to do?"

Louis looks up at the ceiling, thinking. He honestly had no idea. He wasn't expecting Arthur to bring the boys over right away. The house is a total mess and he hasn't showered. He hasn't even planned anything for the boys to do.

Damn Arthur.

Louis looks down at the boys and asks them, "What do you two like to do for fun?"

"We like to play." Matthew tells him.

"Yeah like tag!"

Louis shakes his head. "Sorry kid. But I'm to old to play tag. Is there anything else you two like to do?"

"Uhh...well we like to watch cartoons." Alfred tells him. Matthew agreeably nods.

"Like cartoons? Sorry, but I don't have those kinds of channels. I only have the news and the history channel." Louis tells them.

Alfred and Matthew stare at Louis. What exactly did their dad think when he was bringing them to Louis? He wasn't the type to have fun and he didn't even like tag! To Alfred that was a crime! What kind of person didn't like tag and have cartoons in his TV?!

"Well, is there anything here that my brother and I can do?" Alfred asks, hoping Louis had _something_ fun for them to do.

Louis stays quiet, thinking. He shakes his head aftewards. "Nothing that is kid appropriate."

Alfred almost groans in dismay. Louis almost did himself. If he had just been given a ten minute notice that the boys were coming, he would have come up with some thing that the boys will do to keep them busy. But he had nothing around the house that the boys will like or aren't ready to see until their older. He didn't have Maddie's toys since he sold them after she entered high school and he didn't know any games that the boys will like.

What the hell was he supposed to do until Arthur came back?

With no other option, Louis tells the boys, "How about you boys go outside and play? I need to clean up."

They nod and they run outside, leaving their things behind.

* * *

Some time later, half of the house was clean and Louis was sweeping the floor.

Alfed was running around the backyard chasing a butterfly. Matthew had stopped playing and he was sitting down, watching Louis clean while he ate a sandwich his father made.

While he watched Louis clean, Matthew notices a picture that was standing on the cabinet next to the lamp. He looks closely and all he saw was Louis who looked much different then he is now, Madeleine was standing in front of him, smiling and next her was Marianne.

Wait, his mother?

Matthew stops chewing and he almost chokes on his sandwich. He manages to control his coughing and he ends up swallowing his piece. Matthew stands up and he walks over to the cabniet where the picture was.

He put a his sandwich on the cabinet and he grabs the picture.

Sure enough it was his mother. How did he know? His father had a picture of his mother in the living room that was standing on top of a medium sized bookshelf with the postcard of the mountains and a small vase with a flower in it.

It was the only picture they had and the only thing that showed who their mother looked.

His mother still looked the same as she did in the picture his father had. She was smiling and she did a wink pose. She still looked beautiful as ever.

"That picture was taken before your mother moved to the city."

Matthew gasps frightened and he turns around. Seeing Louis had spotted him, Matthew quickly apologizes. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to come inside while you were cleaning!"

Louis shakes his head. " _Non_. You do not have to apologize."

Matthew relaxes and he looks at the picture. "You know my mom?"

Louis nods. "Yes. She is my cousin."

Matthew snaps his head up to look at Louis. "Her cousin? Wait, so that makes us related?" He asks him.

Louis looks at Matthew in confusion. "Didn't your father tell you?"

Matthew shakes his head. "No."

 _Shit._ "Oh. I see." Louis clears his throat awkwardly.

"But I see the resembles!" Matthew tells him. He lowers his eyes to the ground. "Actually, it males since why you said my mom's name last time." He looks at Louis. "I look like her don't I?"

Louis nods. "Yeah. Daddy always said I did." Matthew tells him.

Louis chuckles lightly and rubs the top of his head. "Well, she did want cute kids. And your pretty cute kid."

Matthew blushes. "I'm almost done cleaning." Louis tells him. "Tell your brother to come inside. It ka almost time for lunch." Matthew nods and runs off to grab his brother.

Main while, while Matthew was with Louis, Alfred was still catching the butterfly when he notices a presence looking at him.

Alfred stops running and looks at the forest. Hidden in the bushes, far from human sight but close enough for Alfred to see, the same green eyes that he has seen ever since he moved here were watching him again.

Alfred finds himself walking towards the figure very slowly. He was close enough to the forest when he hears Matthew call for him.

"Alfred! Louis says it's time for lunch!" Alfred stops walking and looks at Matthew.

Looking back at the forest, Alfred was disappointed that the figure was gone.

With a defeated sigh, Alfred runs back to his brother.

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

"Louis, I'm here to pick up the boys!" Arthur calls out through the door.

A few seconds pass and the door opens. Jumping out the door was Alfred who tackled his father down. With a 'oof' Arthur collects his breathing and sits up.

"Gee, I had no idea you missed me that much lad." Arthur rests his hand on top of Alfred's head.

"Did you have fun while I was away?' He asks Alfred and Matthew who came a minute later. Both boys nod.

"Yea' it was super fun!" Alfred shouted while Arthur was standing up. "Me and Mattie learned how to make these biscuits that Mr. Louis showed us! Only mine was all crunchy and it wasn't good." Alfred explain to his father.

"Oh thats okay lad. You know I wasn't the best cook until I met your mother." Arthur tells him.

"I know. Whenever you make oatmal, its always soggy and it doesn't take so good." Alfred tells him with a smile.

With a deadpan look, Arthur says, "Its suppose to be soggy."

Alfred shakes his head. "Not the way you make it."

Arthur looks at Matthew who was sliently laughing to himself. Arthur rolls his eyes and he stands up.

He faced Louis who was standing by the doorway, puffing out another smoke.

"I hope that the boys were in their best behavior?' Arthur asks him.

Louis nods. "Yeah, they were good kids."

"Oh right then. Thank you again for looking after them for me. I appreciate it."

Louis shakes his hand. "No need to thank me. Happy to help anytime."

Arthur briefly nods. He grabs Matthews and Alfreds hands and with the backpack over his back, he says goodbye to Louis and walks back home.

* * *

"So how was it with Louis? Did you like staying wit him?" Arthur asks the boys when they were walking close to home.

"He's kinda wierd." Alfred says. "And he talks funny too."

"Thats because he's french." Arthur tells him with a slight chuckle. "English proberly isn't his first language." Arthur looks up at the sky. "Your mother was french as well."

"Really?' Alfred asks surprised.

Arthur nods. "Yes and she to had a difficult time talking in english so she sometimes had to mis her french with her english whenever she talks."

"Ohh."

Matthew had been slient through the entire walk. He hasn't spoke a word. That was because he was still wondering why his father never told them why Louis was related to their mother. Would he get mad if he asked him himself?

Continuing to look at the floor, Matthew says, "Mr. Louis told me that he's moms cousin." Arthur and Alfred look at Matthew.

Catching what he said, Alfred's eyes pop wide open and he looks up at his dad. "Is that true dad?"

Arthur lets out a sigh. Well, he knew somehow they were going to have to find eventually but _this_ soon? Arthur was seriously going to have a word with Louis whenever he see's him.

Arthur nods. "yes. Louis indeed your mothers cousin." he confirms to them.

"Wow, thats so cool!" Alfred says in excitment. "Then that means Maddie's related to us too?" he asks.

Arthur nods. "Yes, Alfred, that is right."

While Alfred was jumping in joy that he was able to meet the relatives he didn't know he had, Matthew on the other hand was calm. He looks up at his father and asks him, "Are you mad at me that he told me?"

Arthur looks down at Matthew and shakes his head with a soft smile. "No Matthew I'm not. You and your brother were bound to find out anyways. I just wish it had been me that told you instead of that bloody frog."

Matthew smiles in amusement. "Your wierd daddy."

* * *

 **AN: Yeah I kinda got lazy by the last half of the chapter because I had no idea what do put afterwards.**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I haven't put up a new chapter for two weeks but don't worry, I am not leaving this unfinished. I really do want to finish this. I kinda got busy with some other things and I've been lazy. Summer has gotten to me it seems.**

 **Anyways, you all know the drill and I will see you guys later.**

 **Bye!**


	14. Meet the Family pt 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur drops his cup of tea when he heard the voicemail one summer afternoon.

Alfred and Matthew run to the living room when they heard the cup shatter.

"Dad/Papa!" They shout out at the same time.

Arthur snaps out of his trance when he hears the boys and he looks down at the broken cup. He curses to himself in a mumble and he kneels down to pick up the big pieces. "Bloody hell." He mumbles.

"Papa what's wrong?" Matthew asks worryingly when he and Alfred made it to the living room.

Arthur sighs. He looks at Alfred and asked him, "Alfred, be a lad and bring me the broom please? I don't want anyone steping on the glass."

Alfred bobs his head up and down and he runs off to the kitchen to fetch the broom and dustpan.

Once Alfred left the living room, Matthew asks his father again, "Papa, what's wrong?" Arthur sighs again and he says, "Sorry love. Its nothing to worry about. It seems I received some rather bad news." He tells him.

Matthew tilts his head to the side. "What kind of bad news?"

"Well...it's not _really_ bad news. Its just, something is about to happen and I'm not happy with it." Arthur explains to him.

"Are we going to move?" Matthew asks in worry. He held his bear tightly to his chest, scared of the possibility moving away. Since their move here a few months back, Matthew has grew accustomed to the county side. It was peaceful living here and everything made him calm. He liked the forest Alfred and he play in and he now enjoys the company of his mothers cousin and his daughter so he was scared that he was going to move when he already feels like home.

Arthur shakes his head. "No we're not moving." He tells him. Matthew sighs in relief. "Then what's the problem?" He asks.

At that time, Alfred came back with the broom and dustpan. He hands it to Arthur and he starts sweeping. Arthur was nervous about telling his kids that next week, his father and his siblings will be visiting him for a week to catch up and see how he was doing. How his father managed to find his address confused Arthur.

Arthur wouldn't lie and say he wasn't ecstatic that his family was coming over, he was excited, really but considering he hasn't spoken to them for seven years worried Arthur. Arthur never told his family that he had sons and he lost contact with them ever since he moved to the city. So he was afraid of how they were going to react when they see Alfred and Matthew. Especially the twins. Since their encounter with Louis and Madeleine, Alfred and Matthew haven't really contacted with other people. And that was because Arthur was still afraid they were going to show their wolf sides. How would the boys react when they meet his family?

What was Arthur supposed to do? Well, the first thing he had to do was to tell the boys about the voicemail and his families arrival. "Well Matthew, my father as well as my brothers and sisters will be visiting me next week." Arthur tells him.

Matthew blinks in surprise, his mouth agape. "Your family?" He questions.

Arthur nods. "Wow that's awesome!" Alfred shouted happily. "Wait. Why are we just finding out about them now? Do they know us?" Alfred asks afterwards with a questionable look.

Arthur rubs the back of his neck. "Uh well...you see lads, I haven't seen my family in a really long time and I haven't even kept in contact with them. So no they don't know about you."

"Did something happened between you guys?" Alfred asks.

"More or less yes but that's not important right now. Right now I need to call my father and ask him when he and the others will arrive."

* * *

Thus, the week came and went and it was the first week of July. After Arthur called his father- the call took hours because his father was crying, the sentiment man he was - telling him that he was very excited to see him and that he couldn't wait to see them all, Arthur prepared the boys and their home for their arrival.

When the first of July arrived, Arthur woke up bright and early and he made sure to pick up the leftover toys that Alfred and Matthew left behind, clean the living room, clean and mop the kitchen and bathroom and when he was all done with that, he would have to get Alfred and Matthew ready before his family arrived.

It was an hour before one and Alfred was pulling the neck sleeve of his shirt. "Dad, this shirt is to tight, why do I have to wear this?" Alfred asks Arthur who was fixing his tie.

Arthur looks down at his son, then back at the mirror. "Its supposed to be tight Alfred." He tells him.

Alfred signs after he let's it go. "Do I really have to wear this? It's itchy and I don't like it." Arthur looks back at Alfred once he was done with his tie. Alfred wore a black jacket with a white long sleeved shirt underneath it and he wore matching black pants and shoes. Matthew wore something similar to the suit Alfred was wearing only his was white.

"Yes because you need to look nice for when you meet my family." Arthur explains to him.

Arthur kneels down and fixes him up. "I hate suits." Alfred tells him.

"I am aware of that but its just for one day okay?" Alfred nods, still annoyed that he has to wear a suit all day. How was he able with a suit on? No fun.

When Arthur was just about done fixing Alfred, Matthew runs to him. Alfred and Alfred look at him. "Papa, a car just pulled up in the driveway." Matthew tells him.

Arthur nods and thanks Matthew. He looks at the boys and places his hands on each of their shoulders. He squeezes their shoulders comforting them, although the same could be said to him. Arthur was nervous. Really nervous. He wasn't sure he was ready for this.

He licks his lips and tells them, more like reminding them, "Be on your best behavior alright? Remember to be respectful and don't talk back. But most importantly, don't show them your wolf sides okay?" It was the same speech Arthur always reminded the boys whenever they went out to town. As usual, Alfred and Matthew responded by a nod and a 'yes dad' 'yes papa'.

Nodding, he kisses the top of their heads and he stands up to answer the door. Alfred and Matthew stay in the living room, waiting for their father to call them.

Standing in front of the door, Arthur holds on to the handle of the door. Letting a sigh and calming himself, Arthur opens the door. Immediately, Arthur smiles and he greets his family. "Hello, everyone. Its great to see you again." Arthur greets them.

"Arthur my boy, its been a while." Arthur's father, Robert Kirkland, says with his arms wide open and his smile beaming with happiness. Arthur goes in to hug his father. "Yea'. Sorry dad but I've been very busy these past few years." Arthur explains to him. "You don't have to apologize Artie. I'm just glad to see you that's all." Robert tells Arthur.

Arthur smiles in relief. Although he shouldn't be surprised. His father was known to forgive people rather quickly. Depending on the situation though.

"And what exactly caused you to be busy these couple of years eh little brother?" Arthur groans in annoyance when he heard the sound of his eldest brother, Allistor.

Arthur let's go of his father and turns his attention to his siblings. They all arrived as his father promised. Allistor, Dylan, Seamus, Alonna, and Peter were all staring at him, each holding different expression.

"Hello Allistor. Its nice to see you again." Arthur says with fake glee.

"Yea', the same as well. So, care to explain why you haven't bothered keeping in touch with your family?' Allistor asks him.

"Why do you care? I thought you would be overjoyed by the fact that you never have to see me again." Arthur says.

"Oh yeah I was. But keeping pops worried for this long?" He shakes his head. "Not cool little brother."

Arthur tried to restrain himself from punching Allistor in the face. It hasn't even been a hour and already Arthur was annoyed by Allistors presence.

"Now, now Dylan." Robert spoke, standing between his sons. "No need to fight. Now I'm sure Arthur has a good explanation as to why he hasn't visited. You know he had school to go to and work. Maybe that's why he hasn't visited." Arthur grimaced at the mention of school. How was he going to explain to his father that he dropped out?

"Yeah but for six years? Dad he hasn't visited even once. Don't you think that's a bit suspicious?" Alonna speaks up. The others nod in agreement.

Arthur sighs. "I've been busy what do you expect? A lot of things have happened recently and right now I'm trying to settle things for myself and my new life." He explains to them.

"Then explain why you haven't seen us." Dylan speaks. "Please Arthur. We're just wondering what you've been up to these couple of years." Thank God Dylan was here. Out of all of his siblings, Dylan was less likely to bother Arthur.

' _Well, its about time I introduce them to the boys._ ' Arthur thought to himself. With a nod, Arthur faces everyone at once and says, "I have an explanation why I haven't been able to see you all for a long time but I'm not sure how all of you are able to handle it."

Everyone gave him confused looks. Arthur let's out a sigh. He turns his head behind him and calls out, "Alfred, Matthew, come here and meet my family."

At once, everyone looked over Arthur and were met with the presence of the boys. When their father called for them, Alfred and Matthew walked out the doot and they walked next to their father. Standing a few feet away from them, Alfred was the first to speak, "Hi, I'm Alfred and this is my little brother Matthew."

Matthew shyly smiles and waves to them. "Hello." He says.

Everyone looks at Arthur, expecting him to explain to them. Arthur looks back at them and says, "Everyone, these are my sons. Alfred and Matthew."

At once, their jaws dropped.


	15. Meet the Family pt 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Silence.

Arthur hates silence. He also hates being stared at. And that's what he was dealing with right now as his father and his siblings, besides Peter, were staring at him.

They were in the living room while Alfred and Matthew were outside playing with Peter.

Robert and Dylan were sitting on the couch across from Arthur, Alonna was sitting down on a single one seat couch while Seamus was standing behind her. Allistor was by the doorway, with his shoulder leaning on it, his arms crossed.

Arthur looks at everyone, wishing someone would already speak. The silence was killing him!

"So," Alonna was the one who spoke. Arthur almost sighs in relief and he looks at her. "Yer a dad now?"

Arthur nods. "Yes Al, I am."

She bites the inside of her lip and nods.

"They're cute kids." Seamus spoke up. "How old are they?" He asks him.

"They are three. They will be four on the fourth of this month." Arthur tells him, to everyone actually.

"Fourth of July huh?" Alonna mumbles to which Arthur responds by a nod. "So, when were you ever going to tell us about yer kids Artie?" Allistor asks.

Everyone looks at him. Allistor continues to stare at Arthur. "I mean damn Arthur, six years and half of those years you spent raising two kids? When did this happen? In fact where's the mother?" He asks him. At once everyone looks at Arthur waiting for his answer.

Arthur groans and turns his head away from everyone. He licks his lips and he tries to find a way to explain everything to his family. Before he could even tell them anything, he hears Alfred call for him, "Dad! Dad!"

Everyone looks where Allistor was standing and see Alfred run to the living room. Running to his father, Alfred says, "Dad, its hot outside and this suit is making me sweaty. Can I change?" He asks him.

Arthur shakes his head when he notices green marks on his jacket. "Alfred, you got your suit all dirty. I told you boys not to." He scolds him.

"Dad, me and Mattie were only playing tag with Peter." Alfred tells him. "So can I change? Please?"

Arthur sighs. "Alright fine but Matthew has to change as well you hear me?" He tells him. Alfred nods and he runs out of the living room to fetch his brother. When Alfred left, everyone looks at Arthur.

Noticing that they were looking at him, Arthur says, "What?"

"Arthur, have you been raising these boys all on your own?" Robert asks him. Arthur nods. "Yes dad, I have." He tells him.

"Where's their mother?" Dylan asks. Arthur looks down. Sensing that Arthur rather not talk about it for now, Robert stands up and says, "Well," he claps his hands together. "How about we prepare dinner? I am famished." Dylan and twins agree and they walk out of the living room.

The only ones left were Arthur and Allistor. Arthur sighs out and he was going to follow the others when he noticed Allistor staring at him.

"What?" Arthur asks him.

Allistor blinks out of his trance. He shakes his head. "No. Nothing." He turns away and follows others. "Nothing at all." He mumbles to himself.

* * *

Later that day in the afternoon, Arthur's father decided to take it upon himself to prepare dinner for everyone. Dylan decided to help him while the twins and Peter run to the market to get some of the ingredients for tonights dinner.

Allistor stayed behind so he stayed in the living room, watching Alfred and Matthew play. He was sitting on the couch tapping his left foot, biting his lip. Because he was in the living room with the boys, Arhur forbid him to smoke in front of the boys or around them so Allistor was having a tough time trying to stay calm and not smoke something.

While he sat there, Allistor looks around the room, looking at the furniture and repairs Arthur did all by himself.

It was shocking to see that Arthur repaired the entire house all by himself without any help from anyone. Allistor never pegged him to be hardworking. Arthur was scrawny when he was younger. He couldn't even lift a plank of wood.

So it amazed him a bit that his baby brother did this all by himself. Especially raising two kids on his own. Allistor wondered where the kids mother were. Why wasn't she here? Did she leave Arthur and dump the kids on him?

While Allistor looked around the living room, he looks at the shelf and sitting on top of it was a picture. Curious, Allistor stands up and he walks across the room to the picture. While he walked to shelf, Matthew stopped playing with his bear and looks up at Allistor.

He watches him walk to the picture of his mother.

Standing in front of the picture, Allistor inspects it. The picture was of a beautiful young women with long chestnut hair and bangs above her eyes. And speaking of her eyes, wow were they beautiful to look at. They were violet, something Allistor hasn't seen anyone have.

She was very attractive, she was kind of person you would see on a magazine cover. Her smile was dazzling, it was the kind you would fall under a spell.

Why does Arthur have a picture of this women?

"That's my mom." Allistor turns around and looks down. It was Matthew. Matthew stood behind him with his bear held to his chest. Matthew looks up at Allistor.

Allistor points at the picture. "That's yer mother?" He asks surprised. Matthew nods. "Mm-hm."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Allistor asks him.

Matthew looks down. "Me and Alfred asked him one time but papa didn't want want to tell us. He said we're not ready to know the truth." Matthew shrugs.

Allistor stares down at Matthew. What happened to these boys mother that Arthur is hiding from them? He wondered to himself.

"What are you two doing?" Arthur asks from behind. They turn around. "We're just talking papa." Matthew tells him.

Arthur nods a bit. "Matthew, go back to your brother I need to speak with my brother." Arthur tells him. Matthew nods and he runs back to Alfred. After he was gone, Arthur looks at Allistor.

He crosses his arms to his chest and asks him, "So, what were you two talking about?"

Allistor tilts his head to the picture. "Yer kid told me this is their mother. That true?"

Arthur looks at the picture of Marianne. He puts his hands on his hips and looks down at the floor. He sniffs and clears his throat. He looks at Allistor afterwards and tells him, "Yes. That is indeed their mother."

Allistor nods. He glances at the picture then back at Arthur. "She's beautiful Arthur. Where did you meet her?" Arthur tucks his hands in his pockets and walks to the picture. He smiles a little when he looked at the picture.

"I met her while I was at work." He says. "It was brief but I will never forget how I felt when I saw her there, reading a book and humming to herself. I didn't get to talk to her until I saw her again while I was in one of my classes."

Arthur thought back to the days turned months when he and Marianne spent everyday with each other, getting to know one another while she taught him how to cook or simply just in home, enjoying each others company.

Even now, three years later, Arthur still treasured every moment he spent with Marianne.

"Anyways, yeah, after that we hung out. It became more frequent when Marianne decided to teach me how to cook."

Allistor laughs. "You actually had someone who was willing to teach you how to cook?" He asks in disbelief. "That is crazy. You must have drove her insane!"

Arthur glares at his brother but he knew his brother was right. Their cooking lessons did drive Marrianne crazy. But she still stuck around to help him. Arthur fondly smiles when he suddenly remembered the determination in Marianne's eyes when she said she'll teach him.

He never imagined from that point on that he would fall in love with her and create a family with her afterwards.

"Yeah it did but I treasure our time together anyways because we fell in love and we created two beautiful boys." Arthur tells him. "I loved her then and I still love her now."

Allistor understandably nods. "If you don't mind me asking, where's their mother now? I bet dad wouldn't mind meeting her."

Arthur shakes his head. "I'm sorry that won't happen. Marianne passed away when the boys were a couple of weeks old."

In an instant, Allistor showed remorse and shock. "Aw jeez Arthur, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask, sorry."

Arthur shakes his head. "You don't have to say sorry. I'm passed it now but, it still hurts a little, you know?"

"Damn. So, you've been raising two kids all on your own?" Arthur nods. "Yep. And believe me, its tough."

Whether he showed it or not, Allistor was more impressed with his brother then he was before.

Arthur clears his throat. "Anyways, I have to go back and check on dad." Arthur tells him. Although it was sorta a lie. Arthur wanted to escape to his room for a while and try to clear the awkwardness between he and his brother.

Arthur never shared something personal to Allistor before so it was odd talking about Marianne's death and raising the boys alone as a single parent. Arthur walked out of the living room and shakes his head.

"I need some tea after this." He mumbles to himself.

* * *

That evening, when dinner was prepared and ready, the Kirkland family gathered around the dining table. While everyone was sitting down and getting their plates ready, Alfred and Matthew hid behind the doorway, watching everyone.

Despite the excitement the boys felt meeting their father's family, Alfred and Matthew were still shy around the family. Sure they got along fine with Peter but, the boys weren't sure how to exactly act around them. Not only that but, this was more then one person they were dealing with.

This was a group of people!

Robert looks at the boys when he notices they weren't at the table yet. He notices how nervous they looked and noted the weary look in their faces. Robert sits up and walks to the boys.

The boys gasp when they see Robert walk to them. Robert stands in front of them and he kneels down on one knee.

Flashing them a kind smile, Robert asks them, "Shouldn't you two be at the dinner table with the rest of us?"

Alfred and Matthew shared glances to each other and look at Robert. They didn't respond.

Robert chuckles lightly. "You two are shy, I get it. But you have nothing to worry about. Your part of the family so get in there and join dinner us." He tells them. "I promise to share a couple of stories back when I was a wee lad."

"Are they funny stories?" Alfred asks him.

Robert laughs. "Oh yes they are my boy. You'll be sprouting out milk out of your noses when I'm done." Robert taps their noses earning a laugh from the boys. Robert laughs along with them.

Robert swoop the boys in his arms and carries them to the kitchen while they laughed. Arthur had just exited out of the kitchen holding the chicken when he sees his sons interact with his father.

Arthur panicked when he sees the three of them together. He was afraid their wolf side would appear, but after a fee minutes watching them and nothing happening, Arthur relaxes and he walks to the table, and sets the chicken in the middle of the table.

With everyone seated and the boys seated between their father, Robert stands up and says, "Its great to have the entire family together again. It warms my heart seeing all of us together for what seemed like ages. And I'm also proud of the new members of our family."

Robert looks at Arthur and his sons. "Alfred and Matthew, I am very happy to see you two. It makes me proud to finally call myself a grandfather."

Arthur smiles at his father's words and he lands his hands on one side of his sons shoulders.

"So now, let's give thanks for this meal and to our new two additions to the family."

"This ain't Thanksgiving dad!" Seamus shouted. Everyone laughs while Robert scolds at his son. "Let me have my moment will you son? This is a very important night."

"Yea', Seamus, don't ruin the moment you ass!" Allistor shouts, earning laughs from Alonna, Peter and even Alfred and Matthew.

While everyone was talking all at once, Arthur laughs to himself quietly with a shake of his head. He took a sip from his drink and listens to the many conversations his family spoke over one another.

He never released how much he missed the noise and the talking his family did during dinner. It brought back fond memories and it even made Arthur happy that he was a part of it again. What made it even more special was that he had his two sons here with him.

' _I guess life in the country side is turning out quite well for us, isn't it Marianne?_ '

* * *

 **AN: Sooooo...what did you guys think of the interactions between Arthur and his family? I'm going to be honest, I'm not happy with half of the chapter but at the end I was.**

 **Anyways, you all know the drill, please review, fav and or follow and I will see you guys later in the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	16. Happy Birthday Alfred and Matthew

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was July fourth, the twins birthday so Arthur decided to have the party in the field. Robert, Allistor, the twins and Peter went to the store to buy the food and cake while Dylan and Arthur stayed behind to prepare the decorations and clean the house for when everyone arrives.

"I don't see why the party couldn't be inside. I mean, its hot outside with the weather and I'm afraid the boys and Peter will get mosquito bites." Dylan shrugged. "That is what your sons wanted isn't it? Besides, Alfred was persistent to have it outside anyways." Arthur sighed but agreed with his brother. Despite the heat, Alfred didn't want his and Matthews birthday inside because according to him that will be boring and dull. ' _Just like his mother._ '

Dylan was doing the dishes when he hears a pop coming from outside the bak field. He looked through the small window and sees Alfred laugh when Matthew popped his balloon. Angry, Matthew pops Alfred's balloon. Surprised for a brief second, Alfred tackles Matthew and they roll around the field tackling one another. Dylan rose an eyebrow. "Should you do something about your kids?"

Arthur glances up and looks out the same window. He sees his sons fighting. He shakes his head. "Don't worry. They do it all the time."

"You sure? They're going pretty rough on each other."

"I'm sure. They never go hard on each other enough to injure one another."

Dylan slowly nods. "Uh-huh." he looks at Arthur. "How come you don't let the boys go with Allistor and the others? I'm sure they'd enjoy spending time with them."

Arthur shakes his head. "No, I feel better if the boys stayed with me. I don't want them far from my sight." Dylan laughs. Arthur glares at him. "What are you laughing about?" he asks a little ticked off that his brother was laughing at him.

Dylan shook his head. "No, nothing. Its just that, you always got mad at dad for being overprotective of you. Now here you are, overprotective of your own children. My, times have changed." he chuckles a little.

Arthur rolls his eyes but he couldn't deny the truth. His dad was overprotective of him, of all his children actually. And it did bother Arthur a lot when he was a kid. Especially his 'punk' years. Yet, here he was with two boys and now he was being overprotective. Although it was expected. He is a single father to wolf children so there was no doubt he would be cautious with his sons abilities.

"Do you need help with the dishes?" Arthur asks changing the subject. Dylan shakes his head. "No thank you. But you could help your sons with the decorations."

Arthur nods. "I told you they were going to get distracted." he says while walking to the other side of the kitchen as Dylan laughed.

Main while, Alfred was chasing Matthew around the yard when he sensed someone watching him. He stopped running and looks at the tree and bushes. Hidden behind the bushes was Green Eyes again. Alfred widened his eyes in shock. He hasn't seen Green Eyes in a while and he was beginning to think something had happened to him. Alfred smiled in happiness however, glad that he saw him again. "Hey Green Eyes. There you are buddy I was beginning to worry about you. Where have you been?"

Green Eyes twitched his ear in response. Alfred was about to walk to him when he heard his father call for he and his brother. "Alfred, Matthew, its time to come inside now come on!" Alfred looked at his father and shouted a response. He glanced at Green Eyes but was disappointed to find that he was gone.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you!" it was later that day in the evening when everyone sang the birthday song to Alfred and Matthew. Alfred was bouncing on his chair while Matthew was smiling at the cake, very eager to eat it a piece of it.

"Alright boys," Arthur stood behind them and clasp his hands on each sides of their shoulder. "Blow out the candles and make a wish."

"Yes! I know what I definitely want for my wish!" Alfred puffed his cheeks and with a huff, blew the candles. Matthew awwed in disappointed once all the candles have been blown on. He looked at Alfred with a glare who apolitically smiled. "Sorry Mattie." Matthew crossed his arms to his chest. "Not fair." he mumbled unhappily.

Robert cut the cake afterwards and gave everyone a piece. As everyone ate the cake, Arthur treasured the moment unfolding before him. This week has been quite different than Arthur would expect it to be but in a way, he was happy. After seven years, he was finally reunited with his family and the best part is, he's experiencing this with his sons. Arthur is glad his family accepted Alfred and Matthew into the family and he's glad Alfred and Matthew love his family.

It made his heart sour with happiness.

* * *

Once it was night, and the moon waa out and the stars twinkled in the dark black sky, everyone gathered around as Louie and Allistor prepared the fireworks for Alfred and Matthew along with everyone else to watch.

"Where did you buy the fireworks? I thought they sold out yesterday." Arthur asked Louie as he set the last of the fireworks on the ground. Louie puffed out a smoke and stood straight. "I had a favor with Wong." He said. "And Maddie offered to babysit his siblings for an entire month for free."

Arthur nodded. "You didn't have to go through the trouble though."

"Oh please we wanted too!" Madeleine spoke. Arthur turned his gaze to Madeleine who was sitting next to Matthew. "And besides Marianne would have wanted to end the boys fourth birthday with a bang. And anyways its fourth of July so why not?" Arthur doesn't respond but he had to agree with Madeleine. The boys were ecstatic when Louie and Madeleine arrived with fireworks and everyone was eager to have a firework show because of their birthday and because it was fourth of July. Also Marianne would have ended the boys birthday with a bang and fireworks seemed like the best choice.

After they were done setting the fireworks, Allistor set the fireworks and everyone ran at a safe distance away before they set off. Alfred was bouncing on his feet, excited to see the fireworks color the sky with bright colors. Arthur smiled in amusement. He picked up Alfred and sat him on his shoulders. Alfred's smile lightens up now that he has a better view of the show.

Arthur pulled Matthew close to him and Matthew snuggled close to his father as he hugged his bear.

"Alright everyone, count on the count of ten!" Allistor shouted. "Ten...nine...eight!"

Everyone counted down to one, the anticipation dwelling in everyone's chest as they slowly counted to one. When they hit one, the fireworks shot out to the sky and popped into bright colorful designs. Everyone stared in awe as they reviled the beauty in front of them.

Matthew stares in wonder and amazement in the lights. No matter how many times he's seen the fireworks, it always amazed him that humans were able to create something this breathtaking. It made him proud to be half human.

Matthew held his fathers hand and squeezed tight which Arthur returned the gesture.

* * *

Later that night, after Louie and Madeleine drove home and Arthur's family went to bed in the quest rooms, Arthur was tucking his sons in bed. "Did you boys have a nice time?" Alfred and Matthew nod. "Yea'! Today was the best day ever!" Alfred exclamined happily. Matthew agreed with his brother. "I'm glad our whole family was able to come to our birthday." Matthew said as Arthur tucked him in.

"Yes. It was nice having the whole family come together." Arthur agreed. He kissed their foreheads and afterwards walked to the door. He looked at his sons and said, "Happy birthday boys and goodnight. I love you."

"Love you too dad."

"Love you papa and goodnight."

Arthur nodded and with a final goodnight, turned off the light and left.

* * *

 **AN: Soo...its been a while huh? Very sorry for that but I had such a hard time making this chapter. Now, I did change a few things with the story. For instance, Arthur's family only visited him because they were worried, I took the part about Robert having his birthday because I had no idea how to fit two birthdays in one chapter let alone two so I took that out and instead focused on the twins birthday. Also instead of the Alfred and Matthew turning three, they are turning four years old. Reason behind this is because I wanted to pace up the story and already enroll the boys to school so thats why I aged them up to a year. Thats basically all the changes I made.**


End file.
